Misunderstandings: Girl Crush
by Roqqstar-with a-Scalpel
Summary: Callie takes Yoga lessons with her sister and ends up developing what she thinks is a girl crush on the instructor.
1. Chapter 1

_Title: Misunderstandings: Girl crush_

_Author: RoqqStar_With_A_scalpel_

_Pairing: Callie/Arizona _

_Rating: PG 13 - NC17 _

_Summary: Arizona is Aria's personal yoga Instructor, Callie and Arizona meet at Aria's house._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Abc._

_A/N: This is my first fanfic but I have always wanted to try writing a Calzona fic so thought I'd give it a shot. :)_

_Chapter 1:_

_"It's just a thirty minute lesson Callie." Aria yells from the bathroom. "Aria why can't you get Janet or Sam to do it with you why does it have to be me?" Callie replies from the kitchen. Aria comes down the hall and enters the kitchen leaning against the counter opposite of where Callie is making her a sandwich. _

_"Janet and I aren't talking because she told me that she was going to be busy with work last Friday and instead I went for a jog through that park we always go to and I saw her and Jason sucking face on one of the park benches." _

_Callie's head shoots up. "Jason? The Jason you went out with last Wednesday and couldn't stop talking about?" Aria nodded sadly. "He also happens to be the Jason she took one look at and swore he wasn't her type." Aria rolled her eyes at the memory of her lying ex best friends words that day. "Bitches." Callie says breathily. She finishes making the sandwich and hands it to Aria who's now sitting atop the kitchen counter. "What about Sam?" Callie inquires. _

_"Sam doesn't have anyone to baby-sit Kelsey." Aria whines. She hops down off of the counter top and makes her way over to her sister who is so engrossed in texting. Aria covers the screen of the phone causing Callie to look up at her. "Please Calliope" Aria gives Callie her best sad puppy impression. An expression she had perfected, after 26 years of being Callie's younger sister she learned just how to get Callie to say yes to practically anything she wanted her to._

_"Okay." Callie mumbles._

_"Okay?" Aria exclaimed, still shocked at how easy it is to get Callie to agree to something. "Yes." Callie confirmed in an annoyed tone. "Good the instructor will be at my house in less than fifteen minutes." Aria blurts out while taking a bite of her sandwich to save herself from having to further explain why she waited so late to ask Callie if she could take yoga lessons with her._

_"Why do you always wait until the very last minute to ask a favor?" Callie questioned, briefly staring at Aria waiting for an answer that she realized she wasn't going to get. She rushed upstairs to skim through her drawers in search of work out attire. She settled on black yoga pants and a purple tank top with black lining. "I'm going to head home now meet you there in ten." Aria yells, her mouth full of food, from downstairs before leaving, taking her plate and half eaten sandwich along with her._

_An hour earlier.._

_Arizona wakes up to the sound of a loud thud and fits of laughter. She contemplates getting up to find out who or what is making the noise so that she could destroy it. After a terrible day yesterday Arizona wasn't able to get much sleep last night. Still half asleep she stumbles out of bed and makes her way to her bedroom door. As she exits her room she trips over a pair of high heels that don't belong to her. She tries to catch her balance before so that she won't fall but ends up hitting her shin on the out of place coffee table in the living room. "Ow!" she cries, " Who put that there?" She whines while holding her knee and hopping on one foot._

_Once she stops hopping Arizona starts to take in the cluttered surroundings in her apartment and spots the shoes and clothes that were scattered about the living room. A shirt hanging from the kitchen faucet and women's jeans carelessly thrown over the couch. Her eyes followed trail of men's boxers a bra and some socks to her roommate's door. Just then, she heard giggling again and noticed the door knob, of her roommate's room, turning. "I'll be right back I'm going to get the whipped cream." She heard him say as he backed out of his room with just his boxers on. "And what are you planning on doing with MY whipped cream?" Arizona snapped at Mark. Mark quickly spun around his eyes landing on piercing blue ones. _

_"Arizona, what are you doing here?" he questioned his roommate. "I live here Mark, but by the looks of it, you seem to have forgotten that." Arizona makes a disgusted face as she picks up the pink thong that was hanging on the lamp and tosses it at Mark. He catches the underwear with a smirk thinking back to the steamy moments he'd shared with Lexie last night. He snaps out of it when he hears Arizona say his name. "No, I just thought that you would be at Joanne's house. I mean you practically live there, in fact, this is the first time I've seen you here in a month." He says to Arizona, seeing her expression fall and her eyes get watery. She stares up to the ceiling trying to fight back her tears and remains silent. She doesn't have to say anything more for him to realize what happened. He pulls Arizona into a tight embrace and feels her began to shake in his arms. After two minutes or so Arizona pulls away from him wiping her own tears and he doesn't ask her about what happened between her and Joanne yesterday because he knows she will tell him when she is ready. _

_Arizona glances at the clock and realizes Mark is going to be late for work. "Don't you have a client to go make a house visit to in like forty minutes?" Arizona questions. "Shit! I completely forgot about that appointment I scheduled another appointment with a different client at the gym for the same time." He looks down trying to think of what he can do to fix this. He smirks and slowly looks up at Arizona who looks a bit creeped out and confused by the way he's looking at her. Suddenly it dawns on Arizona that Mark is about to ask her a favor. "No." She simply states and begins to walk away from Mark who grabs her wrist. "Please, I really need help and I don't think I can make this work with just me, I'll even give you a cut." Mark pouts. "Ok mark this is the last time I am doing you any favors for a long time." she caves and smiles half heartedly still broken over the effects of what happened last night._

_"Thanks, you can go fill in for me at Aria's house." He says as he grabs a pen and paper from the kitchen drawer writes Aria's address on it handing it to Arizona. He hears his cell ringing and starts to look around the room in search of it. Arizona reaches into the back pocket of Mark's jeans, that must have been flung to the kitchen counter last night, and retrieves his cell phone. She tosses it at him. "What would I do without you Zona?" Mark smiles at her and begins to read the text. Arizona scoffs and rolls her eyes as she see's him smirk at the text he's reading, knowing that he's probably talking to the next girl on his 'things to screw' list for this evening. "I'm not really sure what you would do without me," she mumbles under her breath. How could such a sweet guy like Mark be such a manwhore she wondered to herself. She takes one last look at her roommate and shakes her head as she turns to go to the bathroom to get ready to do even more work even though it was her day off. She hears Mark shout that he would see her later tonight followed by the loud thud of his door shutting._

_Callie's Pov_

_I'm sitting on the couch at Aria's wondering what I got myself into by agreeing to do this with her. I hate yoga. Anything involving balance and me do not mix. None the less I am here like always whenever Aria wants something I cave. And its sad because all she has to do is Calliope me and make her bad imitation of a sad puppy face and I'm sold. _

_I see Aria coming down the stairs in a white tank top and slightly loose gray sweats. "It's actually an hour long lesson please don't be mad I just don't know the guy thats coming over and I didn't want to do it alone" The words quickly spew from her mouth in one breath as she looks at me with sad eyes again. "Aria!" I sigh and drop my head onto the back of the couch. "Sorry, thank you for staying Callie you're the best." She squeals plopping down on the couch next to me. _

_I sit up and remember to text Mark back that I couldn't wait to see him again. I smile inwardly at the brief memory of the night he and I had three days ago. It was amazing, He was amazing, and the sex, Oh my god the sex was the best I ever had. Or maybe I am over exaggerating, but lets face it after being in a relationship with George for over two years I am allowed to over exaggerate a little about amazing sex. "Um Callie are you in there?" Aria says as she waves her hand in front of my face ripping me away from my thoughts. "Yea, Sorry. What?" I reply. Aria smirks and I know what she's thinking and I put my hand up and stop her from saying what she has to say. "I don't want to talk about it, because every time I talk about it something always happens and everything ends up going terribly wrong so no talking about it." I tell Aria who still has that goofy smirk on her face. "What's his name?" she says in a playful voice. "No!" I tell her "No talking."_

_We hear a knock at the door which who I am assuming is Aria's instructor and can't help but hope that he's really hot, maybe that would take my mind off the fact that I have to be here for an hour doing this. She walks over to the door and opens it. And I hear a woman's voice so I figure its a friend of hers or something and I turn back to face my phone and decide to reply to Mark's text._

_Aria walks back over to the couch and I can hear her talking with someone. "Callie this is Ms. Robbins, she will be filling in for Mr. Sloan." I hear Aria say, and think about how odd it is that Aria's instructor has the same last name as Mark, but I brush it off and turn around to meet the substitute instructor._

_When I turn around my breath catches and my eyes lock with ice blue ones. She extends her hand and smiles. "Nice to meet you Callie and you can call me Arizona," she says and I feel like I melted just a little at the sight of her gorgeous smile and those adorable dimples. I realize I must have been staring for quite a while when I hear Aria ask in a concerned voice, "Um Callie?" I snap out of my daze, stand up, and reach for the hand that she has extended. The minute I feel her hand in mine I feel electricity course throughout my body. "Hi...I..I..I'm.. Call...you know my name already...sorry...its nice...t-to meet you too..Arizona." I manage to stutter out instantly berating myself for babbling like a fool. _

_She lets go of my hand and I immediately miss the contact. She smiles at me again and I feel my heart start to race. Aria shows her were to put her bag down and takes the yoga mat from her and places it on the floor in front of the two that we have. Arizona takes off her jacket and her tear away athletic pants revealing a light blue sports bra that matched her eyes and dark blue yoga shorts. "Okay lets get started." she says as I stand there next to my yoga mat, my eyes slowly raking over her perfectly toned body. Why can't I stop staring at her I mean I'm not even into girls like that. Arizona smiles brightly at me and leans forward bending down to put her pants and jacket into her bag. I can't manage to tear my eyes away from the ample amount of cleavage this position has allowed me to see. Oh God, this is going to be the longest hour of my life._


	2. Chapter 2

_Title: Misunderstandings: Girl crush_

_Author: RoqqStar_With_A_scalpel_

_Pairing: Callie/Arizona _

_Rating: PG 13 - NC17 _

_Summary: Arizona is Aria's personal yoga Instructor, Callie and Arizona meet at Aria's house._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's, All characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and Abc._

_A/N: This is my first fanfic but I have always wanted to try writing a Calzona fic so thought I'd give it a shot. :) (Thank you to everyone for the comments!)_

_Chapter 2:_

_Arizona's Pov_

_I turn on to Aria Torres' street searching for the house number that Mark had written on the paper._

_I'm so thankful that Aria lives less than fifteen minutes away and that the neighborhood was easy to find because I am usually horrible with directions. I finally find it and its a pretty big house painted a light shade of purple. I park on the street close to Aria's driveway._

_I take a deep breath and start to knock on the door. These house visit always scare me because I never know what I'm getting myself in to. The door flings open and I see a pretty brunette standing there wearing gray sweats and a tank top looking extremely confused as to who I was._

_"Hi, I'm Arizona Robbins, Mr. Sloan couldn't make it today so he sent me to fill in I hope that's okay." I say to the woman that I am guessing is Aria Torres. "Yea sure that's perfectly fine. Come on in." She smiles at me. "I'm Aria" she extends her hand out to me. "Nice to meet you," I smile at her._

_When I enter the house she leads me into the beautifully decorated living room. I can't help but marvel at its beauty. Wishing my own living room could look this good but it wouldn't matter because I would come home to or wake up to clothes all over the place everyday with the help of Mark and whoever he brings home at night. "Do you think this space is good enough? I mean we can push the couches back more if need be." Aria says looking back over her shoulder at me. "Yea, no this is perfectly fine." I say taking in the spacious room. _

_We approach another woman sitting on the couch texting at the speed of light with her back towards us. I can't see her face just yet but she has gorgeous hair, waves flowing loosely against her back. "Callie this is Ms. Robbins, she will be filling in for Mr. Sloan." Aria says to the woman. I watch in amazement as the woman stands I anxiously wait to see her face. It feels like I'm a kid on Christmas morning and I can't wait to unwrap my present and finally see what it is. She turns around and our eyes lock briefly and my eyes trace over her stunning facial features. I smile at her and extend my hand, "Nice to meet you Callie and you can call me Arizona,"_

_She just sits there staring at me. Her lips part as if she wants to say something but can't. I'm starting to feel a bit self conscious under her gaze but then I brush it off. Of course she's staring I mean look at me, I'm hot! Unless that's not why she's staring. What if I have something on my face? _

_"Um Callie?" Aria says to her interrupting my thoughts. She finally stands up and I momentarily admire her alluring curves. Correction I feel like a kid on Christmas morning that can't wait to rip the offending material off my present. I'm pulled away from my dirty thoughts when I feel her hand grasp mine. I feel tingles all over my body and by the way she looks I could almost swear that she feels it too. _

_"Hi...I..I..I'm.. Call...you know my name already...sorry...its nice...t-to meet you too..Arizona." She stutters. Could she be anymore adorable? I nod and reluctantly let go of her hand. And once again I am stuck on those big chocolate brown eyes and I can't help but smile at her. "You can put your bag over there near the couch and here let me take that for you," Aria says to me as she takes my yoga mat and places it in front of her and Callie's mats. I place my bag over by the couch and start to take off my jacket and then my tear away pants. I like to wear as little as possible when doing yoga it makes me feel even more free and relaxed. Aria and Callie walk over to their mats. "Okay lets get started," I say to them before I put my jacket and pants in my bag. When I look up I catch Callie staring directly at my chest. I smirk at her but she doesn't see because she is too busy ogling my cleavage. I am going to have a little fun with her today._

_Callie's Pov_

_I finally manage to tear my eyes away from Arizona's chest. And feel my mouth start to get dry. I rush over to get my bottle of water from the end table that is now over by the front door because Aria moved it in order to make space for the lesson. I take a long drink and head back over to my mat. "Ok, so we are going to start with some breathing exercises," Arizona smiles as she sits down on her mat and crosses her legs comfortably and then watches as Aria and I get into the same position. "Inhale deeply through the nose... and exhale through the nose, we will do this for six breaths." She says and begins to breathe in deeply. I follow suit and slowly inhale through the nose. Maybe yoga will not be as bad as hard as I thought._

_After six breaths Arizona smiles at us, "now we are going to go into the cat pose. It a very simple pose and it helps warm up the spine." I watch as Arizona gets up and gets on to her hands and knees. "First I'll demonstrate." she says. "Place your hands directly under the shoulders with your fingers spread apart. Your knees should be under your hips and feet pointing straight back. Then we create a straight line from the top of your head to the tip of your tail bone. Inhale, Chest forward and shoulders away from the ears and gently look up.." _

_I feel myself wanting to look down at her breasts again its like the're calling me with them being pushed up and on display in all. What are you thinking Callie she's a woman, why on earth would you want to look at her chest? Maybe because it looks so soft and I really wonder what it would feel like against my lips. I clench my eyes shut and shake my head in hopes of snapping those thoughts out of my head. I'm straight! I like penis. In fact I'm a huge, huge fan of penis. I chant in my head finding the strength to fight off the desire to stare at Arizona's chest again. "And exhale, rounding the back and lowering your head as if you were trying to touch the nose to the belly button." She finishes and tells us to try. _

_Its been about forty-five minutes into the lesson. A very very torturous lesson I might add. I have been pretty much drooling over this girl for almost an hour now . And the yoga poses didn't help...at all. Watching her bend and twist her body like that made my mouth water and I really don't know why. Maybe its one of those girl crushes or something. Yea that's it. I just. Admire her. I mean she is really beautiful. She has an amazing body. Who could blame me for having a girl crush on her. I'm sure it will go away._

_"Could we try something a little more challenging?" Aria asks the instructor. As if watching Arizona slowly stretch, bend over and having to see her ab muscles tighten for the better part of an hour isn't challenging enough. "Hmm maybe we could do a drop back pose," Arizona ponders momentarily and then begins to get herself into a position which I assume is the back drop pose. "Think you could manage this? Although I don't usually suggest this for beginners," she says to Aria while still in that position. "Of course!" Aria answers cheerfully. As Arizona comes back to her regular stance she faces me. _

_"And what about you?" She gazes at me, her tone slightly lower than before. God this woman makes me so nervous. I gulped audibly before slightly shaking my head no. "Come on Calliope," Aria whines. "Uh no, I don't think so, but you two go ahead," I chuckle hesitantly. "Nonsense, I'll just help you," she makes her way over to me smiling. Stopping directly in front of me. She is so close now that when I inhale deeply, so that I can release some of the tension, her scent floods my senses. Its the faintest smell of vanilla and coconut. " Spread your legs Calliope," I hear her say to me and I shut my eyes, feeling my whole body tingle. I think my mind is playing tricks on me, I open my eyes again and I'm not sure if she actually said that or if I heard that because that's what I wanted to hear her say._

_"I'm sorry...what," I say in a shaky breath. "We have to widen your stance just a bit." She says with a smirk and it makes me wonder if she really did say it. I slightly slide my feet in opposite directions widening my stance. She places her left leg between mines and rests her hand on my lower back and my heart starts to speed up. She then places her other hand on my upper back between my shoulder blades making herself excruciatingly close to me. I can feel her body heat radiating against my front. She instructs me and Aria to lift our chests and to extend our arms above our heads. I do so and it causes my breasts to briefly graze hers. I hear her breath hitch and I'm wondering if she is getting as turned on from this as I am. Of course she's not and I'm not turned on either. Its just a girl crush Callie a really really big girl crush. I remind myself. Nothing more. She bites her lip and instantly I felt a throbbing sensation below the waist. Maybe it is more. She released her lip and let out a shaky breath. "Exhale and gently bend the knees," She said loud enough for Aria to hear. I bend my knees and my center came into contact with the thigh she has placed between my legs. In efforts to contain the moan I bit my lip but by the way her eyes darkened I can tell she had heard it. _

_"And slowly bend back." she helps me to arch back into a bridged position. Her hands slide from my back and gently grasp my hips. "Push your hips forward" she says softly as she trails one hand to lay flat on my pelvis. Aria and I stay in the position for six breaths. Arizona moves her hands away and walks to the right side of me. Reaching over and placing a hand on either side of my lower back. Sending chills up my spine. "And slowly drop your back to the ground." She says and squats down holding me until my back reaches the mat. Arizona briefly looks over to Aria to make sure she is doing it right and then looks back at me. She stares at me with this lust filled look in her eyes and I start to feel butterflies in my stomach. She stands up and walks back to her yoga mat. And my eyes follow her. I'm starting to think its more than just a girl crush._


	3. Chapter 3

**Arizona's Pov**

_Come on Calliope," Aria whines. Calliope? I wondered what Callie was short for. Her name's almost as beautiful as she is. "Uh no, I don't think so, but you two go ahead," _I hear her answer nervously_. "Nonsense, I'll just help you," _I smile, thinking of how I really get to play with her now. I saw the way she was staring at me through every yoga pose. I walk over to her and deliberately stand only centimeters away. She inhales deeply and the expression she makes it look like she's died and gone to heaven. She so wants me._" Spread your legs Calliope," _I say an octave lower just to push her buttons.

_"I'm sorry...what," _she responds in an unsteady tone. "We_ have to widen your stance just a bit." _

I smirk at her slightly enjoying that I am having this on her. Ok maybe more than just slightly.

When she does widen her stance I put my leg between hers and place my hand on her hip and gently slide it to the small of her back. And I place the other hand on her upper back. Its intoxicating, being this close to here. "Lift the chest and Extend the arms above your head."

When she reaches up I feel her breast touch to mine and it causes my breathing to speed up and my nipple to pebble. Maybe playing with her like this isn't really a good game for me because I feel my resolve slipping.

_"Exhale and gently bend the knees," _I let out with a shaky breath trying so desperately to cool down and not think about all the dirty things I want to do to her right now. She bends her knees and I feel her hot center on my thigh. She moaned. Oh my god she moaned and it was the sexiest thing I've ever heard even though I could tell she tried to hide it by biting her lip which was also sexy as hell. I wonder how good it will sound when no one else is around. Stop it Arizona. Its taking every single ounce of will power that I have not to jump her right now. And I am almost positive that its being conveyed through my eyes. Snap out of it! I mentally berate myself and try to continue the lesson.

_"And slowly bend back." _I help her arch back sliding my hands from her back to her hips. God I love touching her I don't want to stop. And Its crazy because I don't even know her yet. I don't even know her last name._ "Push your hips forward" _I say seeing her shirt slide a little upwards causing her olive tanned skin to peak out from underneath. My hand had a mind of its own when it trailed down to her pelvis. Her skin is so smooth. After six breaths I walk over to the side of her and put my hands on her lower back for support. "_And slowly drop your back to the ground." _I say lowering myself as she does. I look over to Aria because I feel like I am leaving her out I mean technically I am her instructor but I am over her giving her hot hot friend here, all of my attention. I look back to Calliope and see how flustered she is. I can't help but get lost in her eyes. I think that by the way she's looking at me that she can see everything I am thinking without me having to tell her. I stand up and walk back to my mat and I can feel her eyes on me.

I turn around and she tries to quickly avert her gaze as if she wasn't staring at me and quite frankly I find it absolutely adorable. _"So before we end the lesson lets get back into a sitting pose in order to relax and refocus our mind on the day ahead of us with a clearer view on things."_ I tell them as I lower myself down to the sitting position. We remain in the pose for five breaths. _"Inhale deeply through the nose….and exhale."_ I say when we reach the sixth breath. _"That was a great lesson you both did really well for beginners."_ I smile and stand up before I continue. _"So Mr. Sloan should be back here the same time on Wednesday." I bend down to roll up my matt. And walk over to slip back into my pants. _

"_Aww really?" _Aria smiles sadly, _"I was hoping you'd be coming back. Is there any chance you could be my permanent instructor instead?" _I smile brightly at her. _"Well I would have to check with Mr. Sloan first, but I would love to." "Yay!" _Aria smiles coming up to me to give me a friendly hug. She turns to face Calliope and leaves one arm laying across my shoulder. _"Callie are you coming back for the next lesson? Preferably all of the lessons" _She grins at Calliope. _" I don't know Aria you know how busy it gets at the Hospital I can't guarantee coming to all of the lessons. Maybe I could come once or twice a week." she says looking at Aria, occasionally glancing over at me. "You're such an awesome sister " _Aria said to Calliope as she takes her arm off of my shoulders her cell begins to ring. Hmm so they're sisters. I guess that would explain the resemblance huh. _" I bet its Jason calling to tell me what a horrible mistake he made picking Janet over me. At least I hope it is so I could laugh in is face." _Aria says and turns to hug me again "thank you so much for coming I really hope Mr. Sloan is okay with you taking his place permanently" she says quickly, before I could respond she pulls away and sprints to get her phone_. "Nice meeting you Arizona, Callie will show you out." _she yells back as she runs up the stairs. She seems like such a sweet girl to be around. I kind of hope that Mark is ok with me taking this client from him for good. Its quiet, really quiet and it just hits me that Calliope and I are alone.

**Callie's Pov**

It's so quiet I feel like I can practically hear my heart beat speed up. I don't know why I feel so nervous being alone with her when Aria's just upstairs. Ok you can do this. There is no need to be nervous around her she's just like any other girl you've met. Except for the fact that she's insanely hot, other than that, just like any other girl. _"So how long have you been teaching yoga," _I say the only thing I could think of in order to break the silence. _"I've been teaching for about five years now but I usually only teach children. You're my first outside of that, well you and your sister that is."_ she says smiling. Her dimples are so adorable I feel like I melt every time she smiles at me.

Woah I've never even felt that way about a guy and here I am feeling it for a girl, what's going on with me today. _" Oh, you like kids?" _I say to her. Come on Callie you can't think of something better to say. Where are my conversation skills when I need them? _"Yea, I love kids. So you work in a hospital, what exactly do you do there?" _she inquires_. "I'm Head of Orthopedics at Seattle Grace-Mercy West."_ I say proudly thinking back to, just last week, when the chief promoted me.

"_You break bones for a living. That's pretty hardcore." _she smiles. _" Yea and making men cry like little bitch babies is just one of the perks." _I joke with her and I get to her hear laugh for the first time and its like music to my ears.

When the laughter dies out we lock eyes and the butterflies come rushing back she takes a few steps toward me and my breathing starts to quicken. She has that same lust filled look in her eyes that she did when she helped me with that bridge pose thing. She looks like she's about to kiss me and just then her phone rings. Damn it! Stupid, stupid phone. Its probably her boyfriend calling her or something. She picks up, _"Hello? Joanne?" _I guess or something it is. I look at her and mouth that I will be over there as I point to the kitchen. I walk towards the kitchen to get a glass of water busying myself somewhat, I don't want her to think I'm eavesdropping…or at least I don't want her to know that I am.

"_Really? That's all you care about? I can't believe I ever fell for someone like you. Fine I'll be by to drop it off in a few." _My mouth dropped when I heard her hushed words. She slammed the phone shut and huffed. She's gay?_ I got that vibe but I wasn't too sure, oddly I feel really happy about it. I don't know why, I mean its not like I would go for it or something. I've never been attracted to woman before today and yet I feel like I want to take her out or something. What am I thinking! "Calliope?" _she calls me. I took one more quick sip of my water and then headed out to her again. I smile at her when I enter the living room again.

"_You know, people don't usually call me Calliope and get a way with it" _I chuckle.

"_oh?" _ She raises her eyebrow in question. _"Yea I don't really let people other than family call me that." _ I reply. _" Oh I see, but Calliope is such a beautiful name, and it suits you, but I do apologize I will call you Callie from now on."_ She says with a smile. And just like that my response came up like word vomit, _"No, I really like when you say it." _Oh my god I can't believe I just said that to her what's she going to think. I couldn't have been like a normal person and just said its ok or its cool or something jeez. _"Well then Calliope it is then."_ she nods her voice slightly lower than before. And there it is again, that look in her eyes. She looks like she wants to rip my clothes off but she's trying so hard to remain calm. She pulls her self together, _"It was a really nice lesson today, and I do hope that if Mr. Sloan doesn't mind me being Aria's permanent instructor, that I will be seeing you at future lessons." _she says, her dimples in full force and making my heart melt. _"Uh yea…I do plan on being here whenever work allows me to be." _I smile nervously. _"Well if this time doesn't fit your schedule, maybe we could work something out and have it at a different time at your place. I'm even better with One on One private lessons"_

My mind briefly wanders to all the dirty, dirty private lessons Arizona could be giving me and instantly I feel the throbbing sensation in between my legs again. _"Yea…we should uhm…we should definitely do that." _I say letting out a shaky breath. _"Great,"_ she smiles reaching in the side pocket of her bag to get her business card. _"Just call me when you're ready to schedule lessons." _she says handing me the card. _"I will," _I say with a smile before she pulls me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my mid section.

I immediately froze at the sudden contact and didn't hug her back, but before she pulled away I put my arms around her shoulders pulling her in just a little closer. Feeling her against me, chest to chest, breathing in her scent, is just bliss. We stay hugging a little longer than normal before we both back away. She picks up her mat and her bag, I open the front door for her and she walks toward her car. _"How's tomorrow at three, I have the day off tomorrow. If you can do tomorrow I mean if you have other appointments then I understand." _I ramble and she turns back to face me. "_Super, Three it is, call me tonight to give me your address" _she smiles. _"Bye Calliope" _she says before she continues to her car_. "Bye Arizona" _I say softly, I'm not even sure she heard me. I watch as her car speeds off into the distance. I've only known her for an hour and I already miss being in her presence.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Arizona Pov**_

"Bye Calliope," I say to her before making my way to the car. I can feel her eyes on me and it makes me feel nervous and yet incredibly chipper. As soon as I reach the main road I hear my phone beep and I look over to see who it is, hoping its Calliope.

_Don't forget my favorite college sweatshirt -Jo_

And just like that my happiness flies right out the window. And my newly found hatred for Joanne surfaces once again. I can't believe we were together for almost two years and she'd been cheating on me more than half of the time. And to think she only told me because she was tired of having to hide the affair.

I should have known. I mean after the first what? Month and a half into our relationship she started to change. She started treating me like crap. Always canceling on me, starting fights with me. She was horrible, but stupid me decided that maybe she will go back to being the way she was when we first met so I stuck around. Probably the biggest mistake of my life. I gave her everything I had to offer and more and she didn't even appreciate it. _Bitch. Ugh. _Just when I was starting to forget about her again_. _She always did have a knack for bad timing. I began to drive like a bat out of hell taking the exit towards my place.

* * *

_**Callie's Pov**_

"Aria I am going home," I yell upstairs to my sister. "Ok, thank you again for taking lessons with me Callie," she yells in response. I walk back over to my house and go straight upstairs to plop down on my bed. I don't have to be at work until about an hour and a half and the hospital isn't far from me so I have a little time to relax and clear my mind.

_I wonder what Arizona is doing. _I think to myself. Why can't I stop thinking of her? Today was crazy I actually felt some sort of attraction to a girl. I am not gay, why would I feel like that towards Arizona? Maybe I just need someone to get my mind off of her because clearly I am just so sexually frustrated that I even got turned on by a woman. I reach over to my night stand and grab my phone and start to text mark.

_Wanna meet up at Joe's later tonight?-C_

And before I even put my phone back on my night stand Mark replies.

_Like you wouldn't believe. -M_

_Great, my shift ends at 8. Be there around 9? -C_

_Perfect -M_

_See you there ;) -C_

Seeing Mark tonight would definitely take my mind off Arizona. Problem solved. Or so I hope. I look at the time again and figure I should start getting ready for work. Today is going to be a long day.

* * *

_**Arizona's Pov**_

I'm rummaging around my room in search of every little thing that belongs to her. I don't want a single thing here that will remind me of her. I carelessly toss her things into the box I picked up on the way home. After I have thrown every item, of hers that I could possibly find, into the box I sloppily tape it shut and write Joanne on it. I grab the box and haul it to my car get in and make my way to Joanne's.

I get to her place and head towards the elevator because there is no way I am going to use the stairs and have to lug this box of crap all the way up to the ninth floor. I reach her door and hesitate to knock because this will be the first time I am seeing her since we broke up. I shake off the feeling and knock on her door. The door flings wide open revealing a giggling Joanne, who apparently forgot that I was coming. The giggling dies out and her smile fades. And I see a half naked woman sprinting from the kitchen towards Joanne's bedroom. Joanne looks embarrassed and as though she is about to apologize "Zona I'm…" "Don't," I say harshly, shoving the box in to her chest.

I head back to my car. I decide to take a drive around Seattle and find myself at the park on the bench that hardly no one knows about. I always come here to think and sometimes cry. I spent a lot of time here when my brother died. Surprisingly I don't feel the need to cry about what happened between me and Joanne. I think I've finally realized that she never deserved me in the first place. I just relax here for a while taking in the scenery.

* * *

_**Callie's Pov**_

My cell vibrates as I leave the cafeteria and I see that its mark.

_Change of plans I'm not really up for meeting at Joe's tonight, how about you come over my place tonight -M_

_Sure text me your address. -C_

He texts me his address and I'm glad that its not too far from here. I text him that I can be there at nine. I remember that I have to text Arizona my address so that she could come over tomorrow. I smile at the thought of having her all to myself tomorrow…I mean having more help…because at Aria's I.. Um.. felt behind and lost…yea that's it.

_Hey Arizona its Callie, I live a few houses down from Aria on the same block. My house number is 1132, Looking forward to lessons tomorrow. -C_

Maybe I shouldn't have said that, she's probably going to think there was some underlying meaning or something. I dismiss the thoughts and continue to walk down the hall. I've been so tired and not even the two cups of coffee I've had can keep me up any longer. I check my watch and see that I only have two hours left of work. If I am going to meet Mark tonight then I really need to get a little sleep before then. I find an empty on call room and try to get some sleep praying that my pager doesn't go off.

"_Calliope, are you ok?" I hear her say. " Yea, I'm fine, It's just I have this pain in my shoulders"_

_I reply rubbing my left shoulder trying to relieve the pain. "Here let me help you with that,"_

_She motions for me to have a seat on my yoga mat. "Lie down own your stomach" she husks"_

_I do so and feel her hovering over me with a foot on both sides of my body. She kneels down causing her thighs to slightly rub against my sides. Still hovering over me, she places both palms on my lower back. Lightly trailing her palms up my spine she begins to add pressure with her palms and her thumbs as soon as she passes my sacrum. She's doing these circular motions with her thumbs that feels amazing, so good that I have to keep myself from moaning. She reaches my shoulders and lowers herself the rest of the way. I can feel the heat from her center on my ass. Right when I felt myself becoming more aroused than before she immediately proceeds with the massage on my shoulders. I couldn't help but moan from how good she was making me feel. Curse my being such a vocal person this is the very reason I don't go to massage. I continue to moan, trying to make it as inaudible as possible. " Turn around," she breathes out and lifts herself up again. I turn around and lie on my back and my legs flat on the ground. She lowers herself back down straddling me and I feel my clit start to pulsate. The look in her eyes is one of pure lust. My heart beat's racing as she leans forward. She is so close now I can feel her breath tickling my mouth. I see her teeth graze over her bottom lip causing me to lick mines in anticipation…_

My eyes spring open and I frantically search for the pager that woke me up from that amazing dream. I silence it and lay back as my hand travels down the length of my torso and into my panties and I feel how soaked I am. I inhale deeply and briefly close my eyes relishing in the intimacy in the dream. I shake it off dismissing it as I'm so sexually frustrated that I even dream about girls. I dream about a girl to be more specific.

My phone sounds and I notice I have a text from Arizona

_See you tomorrow Calliope. ;)_

I feel my heart start to race. I really, really need to see Mark tonight. I rush to the bathroom and then to the see why I was being paged.

* * *

Arizona finally gets back to her apartment and realizes that her roommate's still not there but knows to expect him soon. She decides to surprise him and cook for them. She ends up cooking too much for just the two of them but soon realizes that the extra probably won't go to waste when she hears mark at the front door with yet another giggling girl. When the door opens she see's a familiar head of gorgeous black hair as Mark backs the girl into the apartment his lips never leaving hers. "Hi Mark!" Arizona fakes a smile annoyed at the fact that he has brought another girl home without so much as a simple text as I warning. Mark and the girl sprang apart. As Mark and the unknown girl turned to face Arizona who was standing speechless in the kitchen with a shocked expression on her face.

_"Calliope?" _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for the comments :D**

**

* * *

**

**Callie's Pov**

"Calliope?"

Seriously what are the chances? The one girl I've been trying to keep my mind off of is here. Duh mister Sloan…I should have figured. Wow he's a yoga instructor? That would explain so much. "Arizona," I say as a statement at more so than a question. She must be over here to ask him about becoming Aria's permanent instructor.

"You two know each other?" Mark asks looking beyond confused. "Yea Calliope is Aria Torres' sister, you didn't know that?" I hear Arizona say calmly as she turns to the stove and mixes up whatever she is cooking. Wait why would she be cooking here, I mean jeez is that what it takes to become Aria's instructor…she has to suck up to Mark. "No, I didn't actually, Ha, what a small world," Mark laughs as he takes off his coat and tosses it on the couch and heads towards the kitchen seemingly to see what Arizona has made. "A little too small," I mumble under my breath. "What was that Calliope?" she turns around smiling brightly at me. I can't help but admire her beauty. And marvel at how sexy she is. She's wearing dark blue skinny jeans that make her ass look amazing and a dark brown tank top with a neckline just low enough to show a hint of her cleavage.

I realize I haven't replied because I've been too busy drooling over her. "Huh? Uh..oh..ah nothing" managed to stutter out and end with smile. She smiles at me again, "Are you joining us for dinner?" "Ah..I wouldn't want to impose," I reply softly. "You most definitely wouldn't be, so its settled then, you're staying," And I swear she gives me the most devious of smiles. It kind of scares me, yet turns me on at the same time.

"I can't believe you cooked all of this Zona." Mark smiled chewing the spaghetti he stole from the pot. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. Well.. They must be close. "Well I got home earlier than you and figured why not surprise my roommate," Arizona smiled at Mark. What? They live together. Kill me now. While Arizona scooped some Spaghetti into a big glass bowl she turned slightly to me, "You know you don't have to just stand there Calliope you can have a seat at the table." she giggled. "Oh ok" I blushed in embarrassment.

Mark brought the rolls and salad bowl to the table while Arizona brought over the spaghetti. Mark went to go and get napkins and silverware while she came up behind me leaning over so closely that her chest grazed my shoulder and I could feel her hard nipple rubbing against me. I shut my eyes tightly relishing in the feeling. She put an empty plate in front of me and leaned back some she stopped and brought her beautiful mouth just centimeters away from my ear and whispers, "you look…really fucking sexy." Fuck, I could practically cum right now, just hearing her use the word 'fucking' and 'you' in the same sentence when talking to me. I squeeze my legs shut hopping to stop the intense throbbing between my legs. She walks back to the kitchen to get a plate for herself and one for Mark. He comes back and hands me silverware and places the napkins in the middle of the table. He sit's across from me leaving Arizona with the choice to sit next to me or next to him. She returns to the table and goes to Mark's side and hands him a plate and walks back over to the other side of the table setting her plate on the table and taking a seat next to me. Of course. She turns to me and smiles that same devious smile. I'm starting to feel like she knows what she is doing to me and she is doing it on purpose.

* * *

**Arizona's Pov**

We talk over dinner, enjoying each other's company. It feels nice having her here even though this is a pretty awkward situation. I know she's Mark's date and knowing Mark they probably did more than just kiss, but its like I can't help still wanting her. I love Mark a lot and he can be a really great guy at times, but after getting to know her a little more tonight, I know for a fact that she deserves much more than he is willing to offer her. I find myself getting lost in her eyes every time she turns to talk to me. And feeling all giddy when she flashes me her megawatt smile. And my eyes were practically glued to her body she had on a short-sleeved white and black crossover V neck dress. The top half of it was white and showcased her cleavage perfectly and the bottom half had a belt and a fitted black band that deliciously clung to her hips and stopped just a little below mid thigh. And her hair was pinned to the side and draped over her left shoulder. I know that telling her that she looks fucking sexy was a bit much but who could blame me.

We all finish up what's left on our plates and I turn to her and Its like I just can't control myself any longer a put my hand on her thigh the over the material of her dress and squeeze lightly. " Did you like it?" I say as she lets out a ragged breath and closes her eyes briefly. " Uh yea…yea I…I did..it...it was great," she manages to say seemingly trying to pull herself together. She turns to face me her eyes almost black with lust, "You're a really good cook Arizona." My eyes drop from hers down to her full lips. And I am guess it didn't go unnoticed when her tongue darts out to rewet her lips. "Ahem." Mark makes himself known startling us both and I quickly take my hand off of her thigh. I am positive that he saw what just happened between us by the smirk on his face. "Is it just me, or were you two totally thinking about jumping each other's bones just now?" Mark laughs and Calliope looks like she's just been caught stealing from the cookie jar. His cell phone rings and he excuses himself and decides to take the call to his room.

We both sit in silence for what seems like minutes, but was actually only a few seconds. " Would you like the some dessert? I made cupcakes!" I say trying to lighten the mood and trying to get my mind off of this almost unbearable sexual tension between us. She nods and I begin to clear the table and she assists me. When we clear the last of it we both wind up in the kitchen in a comfortable silence, eating the cupcakes I made. How is it possible for someone to make eating this sexy?

She finishes her cupcake and I notice a bit of white frosting on the corner of her mouth. " You've got a little…" I start trying to tell her about the frosting but decide to just take care of it myself. I take my index finger and swipe the side of her mouth where the frosting is, "I love this frosting," I tell her before bring it to my mouth. She grabs my wrist before and pulls my hand close to her gently sucking my finger into her mouth and locks eyes with me. I can feel her tongue swirl around my finger before she pulls away and lets my wrist go. " So do I."

I walk closer to her and press my body firmly against hers. I hear her moan at the contact. And I lean forward intent on completely closing the gap between us. Our lips just barely touch when I hear Mark opening the door to his room. I jump back from Calliope, who's looking all flustered and I can't help but do a little cheer on the inside knowing that I do that to her.

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

I can't believe we almost kissed. Like just now right here in.. her apartment…well their apartment. And its also hard to believe that I wanted to so bad. I can't get her out of my mind, there's no way and I'm starting to think that I don't really want to get her out of my mind. Feeling her that close, her lips briefly touching mine, knowing that she wanted to kiss me makes my heart race. It's like when I'm near her I don't know how to control myself. I couldn't even stop myself from blatantly flirting with her.

"So Callie, Wanna see my room," Mark smiles at me, oblivious to what just happened or rather what could have happened. "I can't, I-I have to go," I say before rushing out of their apartment. I want her so badly right now. I can't even think about being with Mark tonight…or any night for that matter.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for the comments they are what I look forward to.**

**Chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

After what happened at Arizona and Mark's place Callie went straight home and took a cold shower hoping to cool down from the hot make out session that she and Arizona could have possibly had. Although when she finished with her shower she had trouble falling asleep and didn't fully get to sleep until about seven a.m.

Mark seemingly not phased by it at all decided to go and call Lexie back to see if she could come over that same night.

She left so fast that Arizona figured she had crossed the line by almost kissing Callie and couldn't help thinking that Callie's lesson tomorrow would be awkward now. After going to give lessons to her class she felt a little relaxed and less worried about seeing Callie that afternoon. And being that Callie hadn't called or text her cancelling the session she felt like maybe everything would be okay after all.

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

"_We're going to try the triangle pose," she smiles at me. It's actually a pose that I have seen done before on an exercise channel, while flipping through the channels one day, but I can't pass up the opportunity to have her touch me so I pretend I don't know how to do the pose. "like this?" I do the pose wrong purposely. "Not exactly" and by the way she smirks I'm pretty sure she's on to me but she just decides to play along. _

_She comes and positions herself behind me pulling me close to her so that my backside is flush against her pelvis. She places both hands on either sides of my hips sending chills up my spine. "Spread your legs a bit," she says. " Rotate your left leg outwards and internally rotate your right leg, keeping your right foot forward." I follow her orders. " Lengthen the arms" she says running her finger tips along my arms. "Push your hip out to the right," her hand travels down the right side of my body, stopping when it reaches my hip and grips it firmly. "Lift the chest," she says taking her hand from my hip and placing it just under my breasts and pulling me back even closer to her. Her breath hitches as soon as my back comes into contact with her breasts and I arch my back a little pushing my ass into her groin and my back into her breasts. She moans, leans her head down and kisses the curve where my neck and shoulder meets. _

_She renders me speechless but definitely not quiet. Her left hand comes up and gently kneading my left breast as her other hand trails down to the top of my thigh. She slides her hand inching towards my center, she stops and grips my inner thigh causing her thumb to apply pressure to my clit. I inhale sharply and involuntarily shut my eyes. I can feel her breath on my cheek now. She removes her hand from my breast, much to my disapproval, and places it on my jaw slightly turning my face to meet hers. Her gaze immediately drops to my lips as she leans forward…_

"Fuck!" I wake up to my cell phone's constant beeping, reminding me that I have a text. I seriously need to change that. I really wanted to finish that dream. I'm tired of almost getting to kiss her. I would even settle for a dream kiss at this point just to have some idea of what its like to kiss her. I look at my phone to check who's to fault for waking me up from that amazing dream.

_**Just reminding you about lessons, I should be over in about 40 minutes, Unless you've changed your mind -A**_

Well then I guess its okay for her to wake me up from the dream that's about her I smile. Wait what time is it I look at my phone and see that Arizona sent this text about twenty minutes ago. Making it two forty p.m. Oh my god, I can't believe I slept that long. I have less than twenty minutes to get ready I quickly text Arizona back.

_**Of course I didn't change my mind, see you when you get here : ) -C**_

I toss my phone on the bed, getting up and head to the shower to rinse away the evidence of the second wet dream I've had about this woman.

* * *

**Arizona's Pov**

After work this morning I came home to take a quick shower and get ready to see Calliope even though I will just get sweaty all over again. When I get out of the shower and search for what workout clothes to wear that Calliope would like. Feels like I'm preparing for a date rather than getting ready to give lessons. I picked up my buzzing phone to read the text.

_**Of course I didn't change my mind, see you when you get here : ) -C**_

Reading that text brings a smile to my face. Maybe I really don't have to worry about there being any awkwardness today. I quickly finish dressing and head out to my car.

When I pull up in front of Calliope's house I feel the nervousness I was feeling earlier. I take a deep breath, get out of my car and proceed to her door. I've been knocking for about three minutes now. And I am really starting to get worried. Maybe she changed her mind at the last minute and doesn't want me here. I decide to give the doorbell one last time before I go. Just as I am about to turn towards my car the door swings open revealing a half naked Calliope clutching a white towel to her body with beads of water sliding down her beautiful caramel colored skin and her hair dripping wet.

I have officially died and gone to heaven. My mouth is practically watering at the sight before me. I can't even use my mouth to form real words. I turn away bringing my hand up to my forehead and shaking my head slightly trying to gather my thoughts once more. "should…should I come back?" The words spill out of my mouth and I look back at her and turn my head away again quickly. "I should come back, I can come back later," I say before she can even respond to my question.

"No its fine, I just have to change really quickly and I'll be ready. Just come in." she says as I dare to look at her again she smiles at me and pulls the door back just enough for me to squeeze pass her. Oh god she smells amazing. "Have a seat on the couch and I'll be back down in a few, I'm so sorry I'm not dressed already." she says to me with a sad smile. "No, No its fine I don't mind…waiting!…waiting I-I don't mind waiting for you….to get…dressed." I manage to say causing her to smile brightly and turn to go upstairs and get ready. "Thank you" she tosses back. I can't help but watch her as she goes up the stairs. When she finally disappears from my sight I close my eyes in hopes of willing myself to be calm and not get too worked up over this woman. This very hot, hot woman.

About ten minutes later Calliope returns to the living room coming over to the couch "I'm sorry again, Last night I couldn't really sleep." She says sitting next to me smiling apologetically. "I understand, I didn't get much sleep last night either, my mind was on overdrive." I chuckled lightly at the last part. "Really how come?" She asks clearly not catching on as to why. She looks at me intently waiting for me to answer. I find myself becoming lost in her beautiful brown eyes not long after my admiration turns in to lust. And by the way the confusion fades away from her face and lust that mirrors my own takes place on her features. Just like that its gone and I see what I presume is sadness or maybe regret. Its something I can't put my finger on. "Oh." she says letting me know that the look I gave her conveyed the answer to the question she'd asked. "Calliope…" I start, worried about thing being weird between us because of the almost kiss last night. "Last night, I was a bit too forward with you, and I didn't mean to put you in that position…" "Arizona…I" she interrupts but I stop her placing my hand on her knee and shooting her a pleading look in hopes that she'll let me finish what I have to say. She nods and I continue, "I just want to say I'm sorry." I smile and stand up, "ready to start?"

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

I don't know why I didn't tell her that It wasn't just her that was responsible for the 'almost kiss' last night because I wanted it too. I chickened out. Why do I have to be such a coward sometimes. "Ah, yeah. But I actually have an exercise room, next to my room actually so we can workout in there." I smile at here and walk up my stairs motioning for her to follow me.

We reach the exercise room which I barely ever use…and, by the looks of the dust pile up on the treadmill and exercise ball in there, It shows. "You don't come in here much do you?" Arizona giggles. "I guess you could say that. And by the looks of the room and this," I say the last part grabbing my ass and chuckling softly. "You can pretty much tell that I don't visit this room pretty often. I mean I am hardly ever even home."

I feel a shiver go down my spine as her eyes trace over me. "That," she tilts her head, letting me know she's referring to my butt. "is perfect as is. And as for the room, I can fix the whole 'not visiting here often' thing." she smiles at me. "ok" I smile genuinely. "Ok she repeats, "so we are going to start the same way we did at Aria's." She says as she lays out her yoga mat as I nod and do the same with mine.

About 30 minutes into the session and just as I am starting to get my hormones under control and stop ogling her every 5 seconds. She turns to me smiling, " Now we're going to try the triangle pose." Oh my god just like in my dream. I decided not to pretend I needed help as I did in the dream in hopes of gaining some sort of composure. In a rush to prove that I do know how to do this pose on my own, I forget to lift my chest as I lean to the side resting on hand on my shin and the other extended above my body as imitating the pose she's doing. "That's almost perfect Calliope," she says getting up from the pose coming towards me. " You just need to…" she slides her hand just below my breasts pulling me back closer to her causing my breathing to hasten. "Lift your chest a bit." I'm sure she noticed the change as I hear her let out a sigh. And she backs away. "Now for the other side."

* * *

**Arizona's Pov**

Finally we finish the session and I secretly congratulate myself for making it through a full hour without jumping her. "Same time next week?" I asked her. "Yea, I mean unless I'm called in for something at the hospital. Is that ok?" She asks. "Of course, that's fine. So just let me know" I say as we walk toward the door. "Arizona." she says softly. I turn around to face her. "Last night, the reason I couldn't sleep, was because I couldn't stop thinking about what almost happened between us," she pauses and I take it as my chance to speak. "Calliope I'm really…" "No," she cuts me off. "If you're going to apologize again then it's not necessary because…I wanted it to happen, I _really _wanted to kiss you." I look at her with my mouth slightly open, shocked yet relieved by what she'd just told me. I really thought that I had crossed the line. "And…I still do."

I felt my breath catch. She walked closer to me, the distance between us slowly disappearing and before I knew it she had pushed me up against the wall. Her lips were just inches from mine I could barely keep my eyes open her scent was intoxicating. She leaned forward, her lips softly brushing against mine. I couldn't help myself anymore, placing my hands on her hips and pulling her firmly against my body. I kissed her deeply, taking her bottom lip between mine sucking it gently. I hear her let out a sigh. I grab her hips a little tighter and turn us around so that she is trapped between the wall and my body against hers. I slide the tip of my tongue over her bottom lip wanting her to let me in. She grants me access and the minute our tongues touch she lets out a low moan that threatens my resolve. I start placing hot wet kisses from her jaw down to her neck. "Mmm Arizona,…I've oh…I've never done this before." she breathes out. Tearing my lips away from her pulse point I lock eyes with her. "Done what?" I say pressing my thigh into her center. "Fuck!" she groans and my lips crash into hers. I feel like I could kiss her forever. She places her hand on the small of my back and trails it down to grab my ass. She pulls me into her causing me to apply more pressure between her legs and my center to come into contact with her thigh. We both moan into each others mouth. I realize that this is not what I want with her, not just some frenzied sexual encounter. I want more with her and If this doesn't stop now, I know I won't be able to stop myself. I gently press my lips to hers once more and reluctantly put some distance between us.

I wait until she opens her eyes again before speaking. " I really like you Calliope, and I want nothing more than to take you up to your room and have my way with you right now but, because I really like you…I want more and you deserve more." I say as she smiles that beautiful smile. "I'd like to take you out sometime." I tell her. "Like on a date?" she replies sounding a bit shocked. " Like a date." I repeat. A faint blush creeps up on her face and disappears quickly. "Ok, sure, I'd love that," she smiles. "Yay, Awesome! So I have to get to my next class at the gym, don't want to be late…those kids can get pretty cranky sometimes." I say shaking off a scary memory. "ok well, thank you for coming by, we could talk details over the phone later. Tonight maybe?" she responds sounding a little worried I may turn her down about talking on the phone with her. "Perfect." I smile and we walk towards the door. She reaches out and cups my cheek stroking it with her thumb. Leaning in, she kisses me not as hungrily as before but sweet yet passionate. I can tell right now that she's going to be like a drug to me. She pulls back and smirks as she watches me lick my lips savoring the taste of her. "Bye Arizona" she says softly. "I will call you when I get in tonight, bye Calliope." I smile and turn towards my car. I haven't even really left yet and I already can't wait to see her again.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Hi all, I am sooo sorry about taking so long I had the most amazing week with my girlfriend and since I spoiled her with all the attention in the world I couldn't really post anything then when I finally could I was writing and …My computer crashed it was so horrible. Again sorry for the wait and I hope that you enjoy this chapter

**Chapter 7**

**

* * *

**

Arizona heads to her last class of the day at the gym and through the whole session she couldn't bring herself to stop thinking about Callie. When class was over she headed straight home. When she came in she found Mark sitting on the couch watching TV. She remembered that she had to talk to Mark about becoming Aria's permanent instructor. She sat next to him on the couch. Leaning her head on his jersey clad shoulder. "I've been meaning to talk to you about Aria Torres." "What about her?" he says leaning his head on hers. "She wants me to be her permanent instructor. And I told her I would ask you if you would be ok with that" Arizona replies. "Sure why not." He pauses "You just want to steal all the Torres women away from me huh?" Mark chuckles causing Arizona to sit up and stare at him with her mouth open in shock. "Don't even give me that look, I saw how you and Callie kept stealing glances at each other, and you were practically eye fucking each other the whole night, I'm not blind." Mark grinned. Arizona opened her mouth to respond but bit her lip when she couldn't think of anything to say.

"I..." Arizona started before Mark cut her off. "It's ok Zona, I mean Callie is hot but after she turned me down the invitation to see my room I knew she was long gone, I mean what sane straight woman turns this down?" He says the last part pointing to his abs. Arizona scoffs pushing her best friend. "I like her Mark…I _really_ like her. She's so sweet and funny, caring and beautiful, stunning and..." "You've got it bad Zona" Mark interrupts her. "I know," Arizona says falling back on the other end of the couch Mark grabbed her legs placing her feet in his lap, massaging one of them. "I can't help it, she's just so amazing…god! I'm gushing about her already and I've only known her all of two days." Arizona says covering her face with her hands. "That's how you know she's something special." He smiles at the blonde.

"Yea," She sighs with content as she removes her hands from her face and smiles up at Mark.

"Well she seems like she's really into you as well." Mark smirks. "You think so?" she asks giddily. "Ah, you'd have to be blind to not _know_ so Robbins." Arizona smiles in response. "So when are you going to see her again?" Mark questions. "Actually I just saw her about two hours ago. The other day when I gave Aria lessons, Calliope was there and I offered to give her private lessons if she would like to take some. Today was the first lesson I gave her." Arizona explains. "Her first lesson in lesbian yoga huh? What was the first pose? The sixty-nine?" Mark jokes. "Ow!" he says rubbing the arm that Arizona just punched. "I was kidding jeez." "Anyway, it was amazing, I was actually pretty nervous when I got there, and it definitely didn't help that she answered the door dripping wet and wrapped in a towel," Arizona stopped when she saw Mark grinning from ear to ear with one eyebrow raised, already aware of the countless dirty things he had been thinking. "Perv," she stated firmly. "What?" Mark feigned innocence. Arizona rolled her eyes and continued to speak, "When the lesson was over and she was walking me to the door, she told me she wanted to kiss me…and…it…it would be an understatement to say it was the most amazing kiss I've ever had," she sighed contently at the memory of the kiss.

"I think she's good for you," he smiles at his best friend and continues to massage her feet. "I'm sorry but can I just say, Joanne was a bitch and I am glad she's out of your life. She never even deserved you in the first place," Mark states a bit angrily. "Me too," Arizona says as she removes her feet from Mark's lap and scoots over to hug her best friend. "You know you're really sweet when you're not busy being a perv," Arizona says. Mark laughs and wraps his arm around her shoulders gently pulling her closer.

* * *

**Callie's POV**

I haven't been able to stop thinking about her. When I was at Aria's house I couldn't stop thinking about Arizona's body pressed up against mine, when I was on the phone with Addie I couldn't stop_ talking_ about Arizona's body being pressed up against mine. Even though she got off pretty quickly, saying it was because she had a patient to go check on, I'm pretty sure it was because I was going on and on about my lesbian sexual fantasies. I mean she said I could talk to her about anything though. I am thankful for being able to talk to Addie about everything even if she can't handle the sexual details of it. Seeing as I can't talk to my sister because she would freak about me wanting to be with a woman and tell mom and my dad. And I am almost certain that wouldn't end well. I'm lying here in bed and every time I try to think of something else, I find myself going back to the memory of her lips on mine. Not that I'm complaining about that, I just can't wait for more of it.

It's been four hours since she left and my phone has been practically permanently attached to my hand ready for her call. Part of me wants to cave and just call her first but then I think that makes me look desperate so I just go against it. I decide to go take a quick shower to relax.

Just as I am turning off the water I hear my cell ring and I rush to answer it hoping it will be the object of my thoughts. I reach for it on my nightstand and look at the display and smile brightly. I press the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hi Calliope," she says sweetly.

"Hi Arizona," I smile and I'm sure she could probably hear how hard I'm smiling in my voice.

"So Saturday is my day off, and I was wondering if maybe you would let me take you out that night." Arizona says

"Of course, I get off at seven that night." I reply.

"Super, I can come by your house and pick you up; you think you'll be ready by eight-thirty?"

"Sure," I smile, "and super?"

"Yes, super…I say things like super and awesome and yay Calliope, does that bother you?" she asks me.

"Not at all, you're just so…adorable." I say

"Thank you," she says in a content sigh.

"Is it crazy that I wish I could see you right now, even though you were just here a few hours ago?" I ask her hesitantly.

"Only if it's crazy that I wish I could see you right now, even though I was just there a few hours ago," she jokes and I can tell she's smiling that beautiful dimpled smile I adore.

"Can I see you? Like right now?" I ask eagerly.

"Really?" she responds sounding completely shocked that I would ask such a thing.

"Yes, really. I really want to see you. We could go for a walk or something," I say.

"Okay, I know this park we could go to that has a beautiful view…" she started and interrupted.

"That's not too far from Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital?"

"Yea how'd you know?" she asks.

"I go there all the time, usually when I'm upset. And I sit on this bench that.." she cuts me off.

"Overlooks the city?"

"Yea, how'd you know? I didn't think anyone even knew about that spot." I say pretty amazed that she knows about my spot.

"I go there when I'm upset too." She says softly.

"Really? Wow sounds like we were destined to meet, because I'm sure we would have eventually run into each other there." I say and it kind of makes my heart flutter to think that she and I were meant to meet.

"Meet me there in about thirty minutes?" I continue.

"Okay. See you there." She says hurriedly.

"Okay I'll call you when I get there, bye" I reply and with that we hang up and I rush to put on a pair of jeans and a black fitted shirt. I check myself in the mirror and realize that my hair is still wet. I quickly grab my towel in an attempt to somewhat dry my hair. It doesn't seem to work too much so my hair's pretty wavy, a slight tinge of fear surfaces because I'm worried that Arizona won't like it. It passes though when I realize I'm being a little over dramatic. I locate my keys and rush to my car. I can't wait to see her.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

I get to the park and I decided to wait by my car because I want to walk with Calliope to the spot, I guess it's kind of like our spot. I smile at the thought of being able to share this place with her. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket and I quickly pull it out and answer it.

"Hey I'm here I parked next to the coffee shop that isn't too far from that bike trail. Are you here yet?"

"Yep, I've been here about ten minutes now standing next to my car, I…" She interrupts me at the last bit.

"Oh I see you," she says happily and I look to my left and see her smiling brightly and waving at me, could she be any cuter? I press the end call button and walk over towards her. "Hi." She smiles again and hugs me to her I breathe in her scent deeply and she's so intoxicating it makes me feel like I'm actually high. "Hi," I say in return, more so whisper it as I kiss her cheek. We pull away slightly with our arms still wrapped around one another and I take her appearance in noticing her hair is wavy and a little wet, I didn't even notice that her hair is naturally wavy earlier maybe because through the work out she had her hair tied up. Or could be because she answered the door in a towel and I couldn't keep my eyes off her body long enough to notice her hair at that moment. "I really like your hair," I say smiling at her. The corners of her mouth slowly turn upwards as she looks down briefly seemingly a little shy at that moment. "Thank you."

We finally put some distance between us and walk in the direction of our spot. "If you've been here this long, how come you didn't just wait for me at the bench?" she turns to me and asks. "I wanted to walk with you," I smile, reaching for her hand interlacing our fingers instantly loving how soft they are against mine.

We reach the bench and sit down and I put my arm around her shoulders. We stare out at the city in a comfortable silence just enjoying the closeness. "How was your class session?" she finally breaks the silence. "It was super unlike the last time when I was late, unhappy tiny humans really don't take orders well." She giggles at my response. "How'd you meet Mark?" I ask. "I was waiting for that question to surface, I met him through my friend Addie a while back and just started talking to him more like a month ago. I haven't really seen him that many times though. What about you how did you two meet, you seem really close." She responds. "We met at work about 6 years ago. He can be a man whore sometimes but deep down he's a really sweet guy. He's my best friend and I love him. I moved into my apartment about six months ago, I had gotten the apartment for me and my then girlfriend Joanne to move in together and It was a supposed to be a surprise for her but she surprised me and got her own place claiming that she's not like most people and she needs her own space. I couldn't afford it on my own, and it's a pretty nice apartment so I didn't want to let it go and Mark knew about it so he offered to be my roommate." I explain to her.

Two hours pass by with the two of us sitting there talking about just about everything. And I can't get enough of being around her; unfortunately I have an early start tomorrow so I have to get going. "I could stay here for hours just talking to you, and I really wish I could but I have to get up pretty early tomorrow," I say sadly. "Aww its okay, we can continue our talk when we see each other on Saturday," she says smiling at me. She gets up from the bench and turns to look at me holding out her hand to help me up. "I'll walk you to your car," she says.

We reach my car and I turn to face her while leaning against the side of my car. "I had a really great time, with you; I especially loved getting to know you a bit more." I say genuinely. "Me too, although I can't wait to know everything about you." She smiles and my heart flutters knowing that she wants to know all of me. I smile at her. "So, I'll see you Saturday?" I say. "Of course," she says leaning in slowly and captures my lips. The kiss was slow and passionate, I find myself addicted to the taste of her tongue. She pulls back a little resting her forehead against mine with her eyes still closed. "I really can't wait until Saturday comes around," she breathes, her breath tickling my lips. I can just barely make out what she says with her being this close to me. I bury my hand in her hair and pull her back to my lips. This kiss is a bit more heated and lust filled than the first and I can feel myself fighting the urge to jump her bones right here and now.

I stop the kiss because if it continues there will be nothing stopping me from taking her right there in the backseat of my car. I've never felt this sexually attracted to anyone before Calliope and I'm not sure if it's a good thing or not. It's like every time she's close to me I want to just rip her clothes off and have my way with her. I pull away slightly "I..." I move back in to give her a quick kiss, "can't…" kiss, "either." I kiss her once more knowing that this should be the last for now. "Mmm" she moans into my mouth and pulls away flustered. "Goodnight Arizona, Thanks for coming to meet me." She says as she backs away in the direction of her car keeping her eyes focused on me. "I should be thanking you," I smile. "Goodnight Calliope." I smile at her once more as she turns around and heads to her car when I see her open her car door and get in I do the same with mine. I feel butterflies and I feel like I'm on cloud nine. I've never felt this strongly about someone I just met, but I can't get enough of this feeling.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I wrote two chapters simultaneously, kinda like my Thanksgiving gift to you all, even though I'm not exactly sure if there are actually gifts given on Thanksgiving :P. Next chapter will be up in about twenty to thirty min.:) Hope you enjoy

Rating Pg-13 to Nc-17

Chapter 8

* * *

Over the next few days, after seeing Arizona at the park, Callie's practically been on edge anxiously waiting for Saturday to come. Although the two have been texting non-stop and an occasional phone call here or there when they weren't busy with work. It finally reached Saturday afternoon and Callie's anticipation for tonight had just about skyrocketed.

"Torres..." Bailey calls in hopes of getting Callie's attention. She realizes that Callie is deeply preoccupied with her own thoughts when she doesn't answer. Bailey stares in amusement at the sight before her. Callie started off pacing back and forth in the attendings locker room mumbling incoherently before she sits on the bench for all of five seconds and gets back up again and continues to pace.

"DR. TORRES!" Bailey calls firmly, no longer amused at the sight of a seemingly nervous Callie. "What, huh?" Callie answers slightly startled. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I need you for a consult," Bailey says. "Oh how come you didn't just page me then?" Callie responds. "I did, twice," The shorter surgeon states. Callie looks at Bailey in disbelief and begins to reach for her pager, "You can't be serious, I would have h…" Callie stops when she looks at the pager and realizes that Bailey had paged her. "I'm sorry Bailey, I've just been so nervous today. Ya see I have a date tonight with a woman, first date, and not that I mind that she's a woman, I really, _really_ don't mind actually especially since she's a very hot woman, but that's not really the point, the point is I'm nervous because I've never actually had s…" "No, no, no…you will not subject me to hearing about your lesbian… sexual activities." Bailey interrupts Callie. "Such strong feelings for a woman…" Callie finishes shooting Bailey a look that comes of as 'I can't believe you thought I was going to talk to you about lesbian sex.' "I don't understand why all you people feel like you can just spill all of your problems to me." Bailey says. Callie sighs as Bailey continues to talk. "Look I came here looking for you because I need a consult not for all this," she says motioning her hand to Callie. "Meet me by the nurse's station in five please." Bailey says and with that she turns to leave the room. As soon as the door to the locker room closes it opens up again, "It will go fine, it's just like dating anyone else, if there's chemistry, and it sounds like there is, it will work," Bailey offers a slight smile and closes the door. "Thanks Bailey," Callie yells out.

* * *

**Arizona's POV**

It's getting close to the time for me to see Calliope and I couldn't be more excited. I haven't seen her since that night at the park. And for the past few days I've been yearning to have her lips on mine again. I've been thinking of what we should do for our date since the minute I asked her out. And couldn't wait any longer to actually do what I'd planned.

I am finally here and this is it, _our first date_, I smile thinking to myself. I ring the doorbell once and instantly my heart flutters and the vision before me. Calliope's dressed in a beautiful black dress that hugs her body in all the right places. "You…look gorgeous," I compliment her. "Thank you, you look amazing," she smiles. "This is for you," I say handing her a single red rose. "I know its cliché, but..." "I love it, thank you" she interrupts, taking the rose and giving me a peck on the lips. She pulls back smiling beautifully at me.

"We should get going we have reservations at Canlis," I watch her grab her purse and join me outside. "Seriously? Canlis? I thought you needed reservations like weeks in advance how'd you manage to get reservations so soon?" Callie says seemingly impressed. "I have my ways," I wink at her as we continue to walk towards the car. I open the door for her to get in and close it behind her. I get in on my side and we head to the restaurant.

We park outside in the farthest spot I could find in the restaurant parking lot, just because I want to be able to walk with her and get the chance to hold her hand again. When we reach the door I open it for her and she smiles and proceeds forward. We are lead to the table I'd reserved especially for this date. We sit outside under and eat by candle light. The moon illuminates her tan skin beautiful and, I can't take my eyes off of her. I feel more content than I have in years. "What are you thinking about?" Calliope interrupts my thoughts. "About how happy I am to be here with you," I reply catching a tinge of red in her cheeks. "Same here" she smiles at me. "So were you born in Seattle?" I ask her. "Actually I was born in Miami..." she starts, "I moved to Maryland after I graduated College and went to Johns Hopkins school of Medicine then I did my internship and my residency in Maryland as well. And I got offered the job at Seattle Grace when I met the chief at a medical conference." "How come you didn't stay in Maryland at your old job?" I question her. "I needed a change of scenery and the chief had offered me the position of head attending of Ortho, how I could turn that down, and besides if I would have stayed there I probably wouldn't have met you." she smiled at me. "Did I mention I'm super happy you work at Seattle Grace?" I say causing her to laugh. I smile at her. "So what about you?" she asks. "Are you from Seattle?" "Actually I was born in Texas but I guess you could say I'm from all over. I'm an army brat. And when I was 17 we moved to Seattle and I'd applied to UW and got accepted so when it was time for my family to move again I'd decided to stay and go to school here. I'd also gone there for medical school." I explain to her. "Medical school?" she questions. "Yep, Medical school I'd always wanted to be a pediatric surgeon." I smiled at her. "And a great one, I'm sure you'd be, so how come you aren't working in a hospital somewhere?" she asks with one elbow on the table and her and supporting her chin as though she was completely interested in everything I had to say. And I loved every minute of it. "I graduated, at the top of my class actually, and did my internship and Seattle Presbyterian and up until my senior year of residency…" I briefly pause at the painful memory that caused me to leave the hospital. "And then my brother died…he was in the army as well. When he died I went to stay with my parents and I couldn't bring myself to go back to work." Calliope reaches across the table and covers my hand with her own. "I'm sorry," she gently squeezed my hand and in response I smiled at her sadly. As the night went on I took Calliope dancing and just watching the way her body moves to the music was enough to threaten my resolve. But when she started grinding her ass on my pelvis I knew I would take her right there on the dance floor and not care who saw. I took her by the hand and told her we should go. We decided to go back to _our _bench we talked and laughed for awhile while we gazed up at the stars. We stayed there until it got too chilly to stand. I took her hand headed to the car.

* * *

**Callie's Pov **

We leave the park and make our way back to my house. "I must say that you are an amazing dancer," she says to me. "You aren't so bad your self," I say knowing she'd gotten turned on by my dancing. Which is good because it was definitely what I was going for. "Let's play twenty one questions." I say to her. "And anything goes, any question you can think of no matter how personal, it is we have to answer it. Okay?" I question her with a smile. "Okay, you first." She answers giddily. "Favorite color?" I ask her

"Aww come one you said anything even personal questions and you ask me about color?" Arizona says causing us both to laugh. She turns to me and smiles, "Its blue. Okay my turn…hmm…Biggest turn on?" "Dirty talking." I reply looking over at her while she focuses her attention on the road I notice her grip tightening on the steering wheel. "What was your first impression of me?" I nervously ask her. " I thought you were stunning, and I could barely keep my eyes off of you and when I heard you speak it gave me butterflies, you know your name really does suit you." She answers honestly causing me to blush. "What was the best kiss you've ever had?" She asks calmly. "The first time you and I kissed." I reply shyly. She briefly takes her eyes off the road to look at me and smile and it makes my heart flutter.

We finally reach my house some twenty questions later. She walks me to my door. "Would you want to come inside for some wine or something?" I ask her. "If that counts as one of your questions, you need to step it up again Calliope." she jokes and I laugh at her. "Its not." "I'd love to come in." she smiles. I unlock the door and walk over to turn the lights on. I hear her close the door behind me and I turn around to tell her I'd be right back with the wine.

I re-enter the room with two wine glasses in one hand and a bottle of Merlot in the other. I sit next to her on the couch setting the bottle and glasses on the coffee table. I pour the wine into the two glasses. Handing her the glass and taking a sip from my own I say, "It's your turn one more question" I say putting my glass back on the table and she takes a long sip of wine and sets the glass back on the table. "Hmm let me think…" She smiles mischievously, "Where's your favorite place to be kissed?" she moves closer to me and takes my hand. "How about your hand?" she says, bringing my hand to her lips. "What about your cheek?" she questions pressing her lips to my cheek. "Or maybe your neck?" She asks moving to kiss my neck causing my breath to hitch. "My lips." I breathe out and before I know it I feel her lips capture mine. I lace my fingers through her locks and pull her closer to me. She pushes me to lie back on the couch so that she's on top of me. My body's practically on fire at this point. Feeling her on top of me is pure bliss. Her hand slides up the side of my body and I feel her hand lightly knead my breast. We moan into each other's mouths as my nipple hardens under her touch. She tears her lips away from mine and begins to kiss my neck. She slips her leg between my thighs and grinds her hips into mine. I've never wanted anyone so bad.

"Callie..." I hear a slurred voice and watch as the person the voice belongs to stumbles into the living room without us even knowing. Apparently we'd forgotten to lock the door. Arizona practically jumps off of me, but apparently not before my drunken roommate sees her on top of me. "You switched teams while I was gone?" she says giggling. "Christina…I thought you weren't coming back until tomorrow..." I swear she always had a knack for bad timing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

It's Sunday morning and I'm lying in bed staring up at the ceiling, blissfully recalling the events of last night. Even though Christina walked in on us and Arizona decided to leave shortly after my night was still simply amazing. I think it's safe to say that I am completely falling for a woman and I actually feel fine about it. Which is a really big deal for me because normal me would freak out about something this new and this different from what I'm used to, but love struck me is all mushy and constantly missing being in the presence of the object of my thoughts.

I look at the clock and see that its nine thirty a.m. I sigh in relief now knowing I have another two hours before I have to work. I turn my body and face my night stand my eyes falling on my cell phone, instantly I think about calling Arizona. A reach for the phone and locate her name on my contacts list and press the talk button. Immediately before the call even connects, I end it realizing it's pretty early she may be working, or it could be her day off and she's possibly sleeping.

I decide to text her; hopefully her text tone isn't loud enough to wake her, if she's actually sleeping.

_**I wanted to let you know again how great last night was, I had a lot of fun…I miss you -C**_

I hesitate on the last part, not knowing if it would be weird of me to say that to her. I get up about to head to the bathroom to start getting ready and my phone alerts me that I have a new text.

_**I had a great time too. We should definitely meet up again sometime soon**_

_**Especially since I miss you too :* -A**_

I have like the biggest smile on my face knowing that she misses me too.

_**I'd actually like it if we could tonight, if that isn't too soon or anything -C**_

I reply a little nervous about what her answer may be. She's probably going to be too busy. Oh my god what if I am coming off as clingy to her. We went out on a date last night and here it is the next day and I already want a second one jeez. I don't want her to get that Idea, I mean I may be clingy but she doesn't have to know this…not yet at least.

_**I'd love that when and where? -A **_

"Yes!" I say aloud thanking god there's no one around to witness my moment of dorky-ness.

_**I was thinking you could maybe stay over at my place, and I could cook for you, and maybe we could watch movies or something -C**_

_**Hmm I'm kinda wondering what the or something entails ;) -A**_

My jaw drops in shock that she thinks I meant something dirty.

_**Just kidding I would love to Calliope. I'll be done with my last session around 5:30. When do you get off? -A**_

_**I'll be off around 6:00 I should be home by 6:30 and you can come any time after that -C**_

_**Ok, super! I will be there 7:30. Can't wait to see you. Have a great day at work :) –A**_

_**Can't wait to see you either. And thank you too =) -C**_

I finish my text session with Arizona and quickly start getting ready for work.

* * *

**Arizona's Pov**

_Later that day…_

"Bring your arms up, and stretch, stretch, stretch. Good Ava nice stretching and you too Taylor," I say smiling at the two eight year olds. "What about me miss Robbins? Am I doing good too?" I hear Wyatt's small voice call out to me. "Of course you are, In fact, don't tell anyone else this because they'll get jealous, but..." I say as I walk over to him, kneel down to be level with him and whisper, "You stretch better than any other six year old I know." I smile at him and he smiles and hugs me in response. "Thank you Ms. Robbins."

"Okay that's it for today class. I will see you all next Sunday." I announce to everyone and watch them all pack there book bags and meet there parents at the door. I start to gather my things after everyone leaves and I can't stop smiling knowing that in just a couple hours I will be seeing Calliope again.

I'm in the car driving home nearing my apartment just as happy as can be until it dawns on me. Crap, she wants me to stay the night. All I have are oversized t-shirts and boxers and they are not sexy. I have to get something to wear. I make the next U-turn and head to the mall.

After thirty minutes of searching I finally come across a pair of black formfitting cotton material Bermuda shorts. I grab it off the rack with out really getting a better look at it figuring that it will do. And find a black and pink tank top and rush to the register.

I get home and only have an hour left to get ready. I drop my bag on the floor in my room and start stripping and walking towards the shower.

When I get out I quickly blow dry my hair, find something to wear and throw my night clothes and clothes for tomorrow in a bag. I only put on eyeliner knowing that we were just going to stay in. And with that I am off to Calliope's.

* * *

**Callie's Pov**

I just finish cooking and check the time seeing that Arizona could be here any minute. I run upstairs to the bathroom to freshen up. Just as I'm about to leave the bathroom I hear the doorbell rings. And I feel butterflies. Am I going to feel this way every single time I see her? I run down stairs to answer the door. I pull the door open and see Arizona dressed in black skinny jeans and a blue top. She looked radiant.

"Hi," she smiles; her adorable dimples make me go weak at the knees. "Hey," I smile back, leaning forward to kiss her cheek. "Come in," I move to the side making room for her to enter. "Let me take this" I take her bag and hang it on the banister in order to take it upstairs when we're ready. "Something smells amazing," she says as she walks further into my house. I close the door and face her, "broiled salmon with a miso-lime glaze, roasted asparagus, and salad," I said letting her in on the amazing smell she'd been breathing in.

"Wow," she says in shock as I walk her over to the table where the food is. I'd lit candles and brought fresh roses to place in the middle of the table as a center piece. The lighting was slightly dim and everything was just perfect. "Calliope this is, just…wow," She turns to look at me after her eyes take in the atmosphere of the room. "I can't believe you did all this for me," Arizona reaches for my hand and gently squeezes it. "I wanted this to be special," I say bringing her hand to my lips. She simply smiles and sits in the chair I direct her to sit in. "White or red?" I ask her gesturing to the two bottles of wine I set in ice in the middle of the table. "I'll have what you're having," she replies softly.

We eat in a comfortable silence causally making small talk and enjoying each other's company. We finish eating and I clear the table she offers to help but I don't let her. She leans against the counter adjacent to the sink and watches me finish washing the last of our dishes.

"You're stunning," she says and I turn my body to face her smiling bashfully. "Thank you," I reply. "Breathtakingly stunning, I could stand here and just watch you for hours and not get bored." Arizona continued. I feel my cheeks getting warm, realizing that it's because I'm blushing, I quickly bring my hands up to cover my cheeks in embarrassment. "Aww and adorable," She says stepping closer to me.

She takes my wrists in her hands pulling them away from my cheeks and down to my sides. I feel her lightly grip the back of my neck and see her leaning in slowly. The minute I feel her lips on mine I inhale deeply. She takes my top lip into her mouth and sucks gently, when I feel her graze over my lip I let out a strangled moan. She presses her pelvis against my own effectively pinning me against the counter.

"Callie," Christina yells from the front room. "Mmm," I whine against Arizona's lips. Curse Christina for always having such bad timing. Arizona pulls back a little and drops a kiss on my exposed shoulder and backs away. "In here," I respond to my roommate annoyed. I liked it better when she was on vacation.

"Have you seen my red shirt, you know the one with the white writing on it?" she asks as she enters the kitchen. "Oh hey blondie, didn't know you were here." She continued. "It's Arizona and your shirt is on top of the dryer," I say, venom lacing my voice. "Hi Christina," Arizona says cheerily.

"Oh thanks, I'm staying over at Owen's tonight, so I guess you two have the house to yourselves." Christina says and inside I'm jumping for joy, I love the idea of a full night alone with Arizona.

"Bye Christina," I say watching her leave the kitchen and hearing the front door shut when she finally leaves.

"Wanna watch a movie?" I ask Arizona. "Sure," she agrees smiling. "You want to watch it in the living room or in my room?" I ask secretly hoping she chooses my room so that I could lie next to her.

"Your room, I'm pretty curious as to what it looks like," she smirks.

* * *

**Arizona's Pov**

I grab my bag and we make our way upstairs to her room and she tells me she's going to get changed. She grabs clothes from her drawers and points me in the direction of her bathroom in case I want to get changed and heads out to the to the other bathroom in the hall closing her room door behind her. I take my bag and into Calliope's bathroom and get changed in to the nightwear I'd brought earlier. As I reentered her room, I scan the area not knowing where to set my bag. I hear Calliope turning the knob without looking down at my bag when I hear the door open I say, "I'm not sure where I should put…" I stop when my eyes look up and are greeted with Calliope's backside facing me as she closes the door.

The words catch in my throat and my mouth suddenly water at the sight of her clad in very tiny purple shorts that just barely cover her ass and a white tank top I could see through the material of it that she wasn't wearing a bra. I can't help but to stare at her. "Where to put what?" she says turning around.

And if I thought I couldn't form words before then now I must be completely brain dead as my eyes drop to the swell of her perfect breasts. I try not to make it any more awkward than it already is by not letting my eyes linger there too long. I find her eyes again and she looks at me somewhat worried. "I'm sorry, I tend to get really hot, at night, when I sleep, so it usually takes me wearing very little or nothing at all to keep me cool, but if I'm making you uncomfortable I can change." She says sounding even more worried than she looked. I find the strength to once again form words. "No I'm not uncomfortable at all, just…admiring." I say with a smirk, apparently I've even regained enough strength to flirt with her. She smiles wickedly in response. She grabs my bag and sits it inside her closet.

Her flat screen tv is on the wall closest to the left side of her bed so I sit right on the edge closest to it. "What are we watching?" I ask her excitedly. "Pick one, 'What Women Want' I know its old but its one of my favorites so doesn't judge. 'A Walk to Remember,' 'Out of Sight,' or this movie I picked up today actually, 'Imagine me and you.'" She responds and I smile at the fact that she'd bought a lesbian movie for us to watch. "Imagine me and you," I say softly as I watch her smile at me and proceed to put the movie in the dvd player. She walks around the bed to sit on the right side, faces the tv and lies down. I decide to lay back as well there a respectable distance between us, almost too much in my opinion. I realize that she forgot to press play on the menu screen before I can say anything I feel her chest lightly grazes mine and I inhale deeply her amazing scent flooding my senses as she reaches across me to grab the remote from the night stand on my side of the bed. My breath hitches as her chest presses against mine more firmly as she can't quite reach the remote. She finally manages to grasp it. She presses play and lies back on her side, and I instantly miss the closeness.

About ten minutes in to the movie I feel Calliope considerable closer to me. I scoot back a little and feel her comforter clad body against mine. I feel the need to be even closer to her so I get under the comforter as well moving my body back against hers. I relish in the feeling of her warm body pressed against me.

The movie continues and I feel her finger tracing lazy circles on my hip where my shirt has lifted a little. The act sends chills up my spine. I press back into her body loving the feel of her breasts against my back. She lightly slides her palm over my hip to my stomach letting her fingers caress my skin. I lay flat on my back and lock eyes with her. She's leaning on her elbow looking down at me. Her tongue sneaks out and wet's her bottom lip and I she leans in to kiss me. I take my left hand and thread my fingers through her dark locks and pulling her even close to me if. She takes her hand and trails it slowly up and back down my side stopping at my hip grasping, it gently. She repositions herself so that she's straddling me, her lips never leaving min. I moan as she grinds her hips down into me and I feel her heat on my lower abdomen. She starts kissing my jaw; she drags her lips to my pulse point and bites down then soothes it with her tongue. I groan at the feeling. She drops kisses from my pulse point to my clavicle.

"Calliope..." I breathe out. "We should probably stop, I don't want to rush you into this, I don't mind taking things slow," I say while panting. Her hand slides up the side of my left breast as she continues to kiss all over my chest and it feels as though my heart is going to beat out of my chest. "Calliope…if this is going, stop…it …it has to stop …now," I practically moan out. She stops and locks eyes with me once again. She lifts my tank top to just above my breasts, never taking her eyes from mine. She lowers her head, hovering over my bra clad breasts and takes my clearly hardened nipple into her mouth sucking it through the see through lace material. _She's so fucking sexy_ was the only thought that went through my mind. I gasp as she moans, I can feel the vibrations on my nipple and that was all it took. I forcefully pushed her onto her back, kissing her hungrily and grinding my pelvis between her thighs. She gasps into my mouth and thrusts her hips forward. The kiss is filled with intense passion and the sexual frustrations we'd been building up for one another since we'd met was being poured in to this kiss.

My hands roam her body until my left hand reaches her perfect breasts. I knead her left breast gently although not for long because I need to be closer to her. I need to feel her skin on mine. I pull back coming on to my knees and pull Calliope up into a sitting position. I grab the hem of her shirt and start to drag it up her body. She lifts her arms to assist. I bite my lip at the site of her bare and sitting in front of me pinning me with a lust filled stare and it's enough to make my clit pulsate. I lean forward pushing her back down onto the bed. I lightly kiss her clavicle and drag my lips to kiss right over her heart, enjoying how fast it beats for me, and finally I place a kiss between her breasts. I use my tongue to trace a circle around her nipple and it causes her to pant harder. I latch on to her right nipple sucking and gently grazing my teeth over it while kneading her left breast. She lets out, what I presume to be, a frustrated moan signaling that she needs more. I leave a trail of kisses down her torso. I pull her shorts down placing kisses over the skin as it is revealed to me. I toss the shorts across the room. She grips the sheets as she watches me trail kisses down her left thigh. I can feel her shiver in anticipation when my mouth nears her center. I can smell her arousal and it makes my mouth water. I lower my head to kiss just above her panties. And I slide myself back up the length of her body and her lips capture mine in a frenzied kiss. I use my elbow to support my weight and the other hand travels down her body and cups her pussy and just as I place it there I remove it. I love teasing her. Apparently she doesn't love the teasing so much seeing as she rolls us over so that she's on top. She straddles me and starts to push my shirt up. I sit up and lift my arms so that she can rid me of the offending material. She flings it and quickly moves to rid me of my pants as well. When she's finished removing my pants she takes up her previous position and straddles me again I sit up again and hug her body to mine. I slide my hands down to grip her ass and pull back just enough for my lips to encircle her nipple once again. She throws her head back in ecstasy and starts to rock her hips as if to create some type of friction. I decide to finally give into her. Lying back on the bed I pull her down with me and kiss her softly. Never breaking the kiss, I roll us over so that I am on top again. I break the kiss and swiftly remove her soaked panties. I kneel on the floor at the edge of the bed and pull Calliope to me so that my face is level with her centre. I place her legs over my shoulders and my hands grip her hips. I kiss her lips one at a time and the make my way to the place she needs my mouth to be the most. I kiss her clit lightly and take and use my tongue to take one long stroke from her opening back to her clit. Swirling my tongue around her clit, I look up at her and see that she's got the sheet clutched in one hand and is pinching her nipple with the other. I take her clit into my mouth sucking, licking and massaging it with my lips. "Don't stop…don't stop…" she pants out. She lifts her hips in hopes to get even more contact. I take my left hand away from her hip, removing her left leg from my shoulder, and plunge two fingers into her wetness immediately feeling her clench around them. I start out pumping slowly but as her hips start to rock faster I pick up the pace. "Fuck…right there…right there." She hisses and I can feel my clit throbbing so hard it almost hurts. "Fuck me Arizona…mmm…fuck me harder." She moans and I feel like I could cum just hearing talk dirty. I curl my fingers inside her repeatedly hitting her g-spot and continue to suck her clit. She gasps, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum," and I feel her muscles tightening on my fingers as she brings her hand to the back of my head lacing her fingers through my hair and pulling me closer to her. She starts to moan uncontrollably as I make a hard point with my tongue and flick her clit vigorously. She inhales sharply and, moans my name. Her body spasms uncontrollably and I continue my ministrations until she rides out the remainder of her orgasm.

She scoots herself back up closer to the headboard and I kiss my way back up her body, when I meet her lips I feel her wrap her trembling legs around my hips. "You taste amazing," I tell her. She kisses her fully relishing in the feel of her thrusting her tongue into my mouth, "Mmm" she moans tasting herself on my tongue. She removes her legs from around me and rolls us over, topping me once again. Sitting up she grinds her hips putting pressure on my centre and leans forward and takes my bottom lip between her teeth. Pulling away slowly she releases my lip. "Mmm I think it's my turn," she says and proceeds to kiss down my body.


	10. Chapter 10

**Callie's Pov**

"_Mmm I think it's my turn," she says and proceeds to kiss down my body._

I drag my lips from her jaw line to her neck, reaching her pulse point, I suck at it gently. She whispers my name and I feel my clit start to throb yet again. I leave a trail of kisses down her chest stopping at her torso. I lazily place wet kisses all over her taut stomach. Her skin is so unbelievably soft.

She brings her left hand down to and softly grips the top of my shoulder and I am momentarily motionless, it amazes me how much, just the most lightly or innocent touches from this woman can do to me. I kiss her stomach once more and position myself hovering over her with one thigh in between her legs and the other on the opposite side of her left leg. I press my breasts to hers and practically cum on the spot when I hear a strangled moan escape her beautiful mouth.

I capture her lips, tracing my tongue over the underside of her top lip. She tangles her hands in my hair as she pulls me closer, if even possible, and kisses me fully. I pull away slowly and place my left hand on the bed near her head next to her gorgeous blonde locks that are sprawled out on the pillow. I take my other hand and use one finger to trace her collar bone and down her chest stopping just above her hardened nipple. I lean forward and circle her nipple with my tongue and then suck it fully into my mouth, continuing to swirl my tongue around it. I move over to her other nipple and suck it into my mouth, gently grazing my teeth over it while I knead the other breast.

I slide my hand down to her panties and slip my fingers underneath the waistband. I hear her inhale sharply as my fingers glide effortlessly through her folds.

"You're really wet," I say locking eyes with her, somewhat in awe of just how aroused she actually is.

"Well you seem to have that effect on me." She husks out. I did this to her and it feels amazing.

"Really?" I question seductively raising my eyebrow wanting her to continue telling me about this effect I have on her.

"Yea, every time I'm near you I want to have my way with you…" she trails off as my fingers start to massage her clit.

"And when you kiss me I can…I…can feel…feel it everywhere," she starts to pant out while I apply more pressure to her engorged clit. Continuing my ministrations in her panties I move up to kiss her soft lips again, they are just so addicting. I position myself between her legs, removing my hand from her panties I bring my lips to her hips and pepper soft kisses to her protruding hip bones. She threads her fingers through my hair and by the frustrated moan she lets out, she can't take the teasing and she wants more. I want to give her more.

I press my lips to the skin above her panties before pulling them down her legs and drop it to the floor. She spreads her legs and I take in the sight before me. I see her glistening folds and watch as her chest hastily rises and falls, her hands clutching the sheets and her eyes shut tightly and I just freeze up.

I don't know what I'm doing.

**Arizona's Pov**

My heart is pounding so hard it feels like its going to pound right out of my chest. Hot, hot, _sexy_ Calliope freaking Torres is about to go down on me. "I…uh…I can't…I don't...know." Or not, I think to myself when I hear her stutter out her nervousness.

"What's wrong?" I ask her sitting up to be closer to her.

"I..I don't ..I don't know what I'm doing," I watch her start to panic.

"Its ok, its ok" I say pulling her into a hug. "We don't have to do anything, we can stop." I tell her, mindlessly twirling her around my finger. "No, I don't want to stop. I just need you to tell me what you want me to do to you. I want you teach me Arizona." Oh my god, that's it...I'm dead right now…I'm dead right now and I am in heaven.

I mean, come on, I have this beautiful woman in front of me basically asking me to teach her how to please me. Yep! That is the only logical reason this is happening to me, I'm in heaven, unless of course I'm dreaming. I take my arm from around Calliope and pinch my arm to see if I'm awake. Ow, nope I'm awake.

"Arizona," she says my name sounding slightly confused, causing me to pull away from my thoughts. "Ok." I smile.

"Just… touch me how you'd want to be touched. And if…you're doing something wrong…I'll let you know what I like…but for starters…" I trail off as my gaze drops to her lips.

"Kiss me," I say to her. A smile tugs at the corners of her mouth as she leans forward to press her lips to mine.

Wrapping my arms around her body I pull us to lie back on the bed. Her body fits perfectly against mine. The feeling of her breasts touching mine, her torso sliding against my own was pure bliss.

"Touch me," I take her hand and place it over my right breast. She squeezes my breast and descends to take my nipple into her mouth. She moves her other hand to grip my hip.

"I know what I want to do to you now," she whispers as she moves down to kiss my thigh.

She parted my legs, situating herself between them and gently bit down on my thigh causing me to groan softly. I propped myself up onto my elbows, intently watching her every move. Her mouth hovers over my center, just close enough for me to feel her breath tickling my pulsating clit. I feel myself getting wetter by the second. I could feel my body humming with anticipation as I see her lower her mouth closer to my sex. She presses her soft lips against my clit and I collapse back onto the bed unable to support my own weight any longer.

**Callie's Pov**

I use the point of my tongue to probe her sopping wet entrance. It's unlike anything I've ever tasted before. Its perfection and I can't get enough. "Mmm" I moan as I lick up the length of her pussy. I reach her hardened clit and slowly lick circles around it. I can't stop moaning at how good she tastes and hearing Arizona groan in pleasure from what I'm doing to her is enough to make me cum right now.

"Calliope," she moans my name as her hand goes to clutch the sheets once again.

I suck her clit into my mouth flicking it with my tongue. I hook my left arm under her leg bringing my hand around to grip her thigh. I use my other hand to push her other leg back to give myself more access to her.

"Fuck," she breathes out. "That feels so fucking good."

I completely lose myself in licking and sucking her clit until I her Arizona pant harder. She plunges her fingers into my hair pulling me to her as she began to rock her hips.

"I'm cumming," she pants as her as she presses my face even closer to her slick center. I continuously flick her clit with my tongue.

"I'm cumming , oh god, whatever you're doing don't stop" I didn't plan on stopping, I think to myself as she moans. She gasps loudly, followed by loud moans that fill the room, her body writhing under the ministrations of my tongue.

Completely engulfed in the amazing feeling of my tongue sliding against her clit I didn't realize she'd loosened her grip on my hair. I keep lapping up the juices that were flooding out of her even after she cums. I feel her legs shaking and her hands gently pushing my shoulders back.

I sit back on to the heels of my feet to look at her as she squeezes her legs shut. I lick my lips and wipe my chin clearing away the remainder of Arizona's cum. I crawl up and lay down beside her, nuzzling my nose into the crook of her neck.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" she laughs.

"I'm sure," I reply smiling.

"You were…and that, that was…incredible." She says rolling onto her side to face me causing me to pull away until she fully readjusts herself.

"Well thank you," I say pretty proud of myself.

She looks at me, her eyes full of affection, and it causes the butterflies to come rushing back.

"You always manage to do this to me," I admit to her knowing she has no idea what I'm referring to.

"What?" she asks sweetly

"Every time you look at me like that I get butterflies, and my heart starts pounding so hard that it feels like it's going to beat out of my chest," I reply.

She smiles brightly at me causing her adorable dimples to show.

"Well if it makes you feel any better…" she trails off, taking my hand and placing it over her rapidly beating heart.

"And, you're not the only one with the contestant butterflies either" she whispers scrunching up her face. She's so adorable. I slide my hand over her chest, bringing it to the back of her neck. Pulling her close, I close the distance between us bringing her lips to mine. I break the kiss and pull her into a hug. She places a soft kiss on my neck and I reach behind me for the remote and turn the tv off. We lie there in silence and I hear her breathing slow most likely indicating that she'd fallen asleep.

"Arizona, I'm glad you came over tonight." I whisper just in case she's sleeping because I don't want to risk waking her.

"Me too." She whispers back, snuggling into me even closer. I shut my eyes, ready to embrace my Arizona-filled dreams once again. I'm thinking I really could fall for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**Title**: Misunderstandings: Girl Crush  
**Pairing**:Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**:Nc-17  
**Summary**: Arizona is Aria's personal yoga Instructor, Callie and Arizona meet at Aria's house.  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/n:** Ohhh my gosh I went through a lot to get this chapter done! I think this is the longest one I've ever written though so I hope you enjoy :)

P.S. so so so sorry to Clanket for taking forever to post. My muse decided to come back from vaction all of two hours ago…even though I've been work on this chapter for a looong time. Well, here's hoping a longer chapter makes up for my being late!

**Chapter 11**

**Arizona's Pov**

I wake up to unfamiliar surroundings almost forgetting that I'd come over to Callie's place last night. It seemed like it was just a dream, a really, really hot dream. I look over at the clock on the wall to see that it's nine-thirty am. I arch my back to stretch and feel a protective arm tighten across my mid-section. I turn over to face her. She's so beautiful. My eyes trace over the delicate features of her face. I lean in to kiss her nose, she's just too adorable to resist. She begins to shuffle in her sleep as she mumbles something incoherently.

"Calliope," I whisper gently. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, I whisper her name once more slightly louder than before. "Wake up." I tell her. She continues her incoherent mumbling. I kiss her cheeks and her then nose silently reveling in the feel of my lips caressing her soft skin. I gently press my lips to hers before dropping kisses over every piece of exposed skin. Gently I remove the cover away from her sleeping form and once again admire the sight before me. I place my _body_ directly over hers, _kissing_ my way _down_, pausing at each _breast _before continuing. Taking a few minutes to trace the tip of _my tongue_ over _the underside of both breasts. My mouth returned to her nipple,_ I sucked her nipple into my wanting mouth, pushing against it with my tongue, I feel it stiffen underneath my ministrations. After repeating my action on her other nipple I look up at her and see her chest rising and falling a little quicker than before but her eyes are still closed.

I continue to nibble my way down. Leaving wet kisses across the expanse of her tanned stomach, stopping to kiss around her navel. When my mouth reached her hip bone I could smell her arousal. Not needing any more encouragement I lower myself to where my face is level with her glistening folds. Slowly, I lick every inch of her sex excluding her clit, after I'm done exploring her with my tongue I latch on to her hardened bundle of nerves and alternate between sucking and flicking my tongue over it. Soft moans fill the room as her thighs start to inch, close completely trapping me between her legs. I wouldn't want it any other way. Hardening the point of my tongue I lick circles around her clit while looking up at her once again. Her chest heaving, hair sprawled out across the pillow, her head turned to the right with her hand grasping the corner of the pillow. I watch her in amazement as my own desire pools in between my legs. Her eyes flutter open and she throws her head back in ecstasy.

"Arizona" she says breathily. She slid her hand to the back of my head urging me closer. I trail my tongue down from her clit to probe her entrance. Plunging my tongue into her wanting core I feel her walls involuntarily clench my tongue. I moan into her. I press two fingers to her pulsating nub, and slowly massage circles into it.

Her body writhing underneath my mouth along with her moaning and dirty talking, that occasionally switches over to Spanish, is enough to make me cum without her having even touched me. I continue to pump my tongue in and out of her. From the frantic thrusting of her pelvis and her grip tightening on my hair I could tell she was close. I grab part her legs wider, giving me better access. I thrust my tongue into her even deeper and quicken the pace of the hand currently massaging her clit. One last thrust of my tongue sends her over the edge. Gently, I slide my tongue out from inside her and place a soft yet firm kiss to her clit, loving how her body jerks in response. I sit back on the balls of my feet and situate myself between her thighs. I still her quivering legs, placing a hand on each. I gently caress up and down the soft skin of her thighs and gaze adorningly at her as her breathing finally returns to normal.

"You…that…that was soo much better than my alarm." She chuckles. "Do you think you could wake me up everyday?"

"I would love to." I smile at her as I lean forward and press my lips to hers. She lightly scratches down my arms. Lifting both legs and placing them on either side of her pelvis I grind into her, making sure she could feel I am. I want her to feel how wet it makes me just to taste her. She groans at the contact, music to my ears. I proceed to grind my hips effectively pressing my sex to hers. The feel of her naked body pressed so closely against my own is heavenly. The, once, light sweet kisses we shared turned into hungry passionate ones as she dug her nails into my skin and dragged them down the length of my back. I slightly grimace at the pain but the pleasure of this very moment is enough to make me forget the pain.

_Beep…beep…beep_

I don't think I've ever been more annoyed with the sound of a pager going off. So annoyed to the point where I'd wish the pager was a living breathing thing just so I could kill it.

"Shit!" Callie swears as she sits us both up and reaches over to her night stand to check her pager. "Seriously, today's supposed to be my day off." She huffs as I slide off her lap and sit next to her. "I'm so sorry." She says before softly pressing her lips to mine. "What time do you have to be at work?" she questions as she pulls back and gets off the bed frantically searching for clothes.

"I only have a late session today at the gym. It's not until six though." I tell her.

"Stay" she shoots me a pleading look as she grabs a towel. "Please? This shouldn't take long. I just want more time with you." She smiles hopefully.

I'm a bit stunned that she's trying so hard to spend time with me. I stay there just staring.

"Uhm, but if you don't want to or you're not able to I understand." Her brilliant smile dims, as she probably thinks I don't want to be here any longer.

"No… Calliope I…I would love to stay here…if it means I'll get to be near you longer." I smile at her hoping to ease her uncertainty about my wanting to be here.

Her gorgeous smile returns as the corners of her lips tug upwards. She walks over, and quickly pecks my lips, "Thank you." She hurries off towards the bathroom. I feel myself getting turned on yet again as I watch her naked form retreat into the bathroom. I lie back on the bed and relax, waiting for Calliope to return.

She reemerges from the bathroom with her hair in a messy ponytail with several strands dangling freely, wearing lose fitting jeans and a tight plain white v-neck shirt and I swear she couldn't have looked more sexy.

"Towels are in the closet right there, if you need a toothbrush it's in the medicine cabinet and… I shouldn't be too long or anything. What am I forgetting…food! Well you're welcome to anything you find in the kitchen, but if you can wait I'll make us breakfast when I come back or I could pick something up or…" She rambles before I cut her off.

"I can wait." I say as I get out of the bed and saunter over to her, still fully naked. "I'd love to taste…" I pause, pressing my body into hers and capturing her lips. "Mmm…your cooking again."

"You're making it really hard for me to leave right now." She says letting out a shaky breath against my lips.

"No I'm trying to give you something to look forward to when you come home." I whisper huskily, leaning in to close the distance between us once again. I lose myself in the kiss until I feel her dip one finger inside me. I gasp at the intrusion and clutch the fabric of her shirt, squeezing my eyes shut.

My eyes flutter open when I feel her remove her finger. I watch intently as she brings her finger up to her mouth to taste. She moans in delight and leans in just close enough for her lips to lightly graze mine. "You definitely don't have to try." She husks. And with that she's gone. By the time I turn around she's already made her way through the hallway and down the stairs. "Be back soon." She shouts before closes the door.

**Callie's Pov**

My mind is practically whirling just thinking about the events of last night _and _this morning. Everything about her is just amazing. Her eyes. Her smile. Her hair. Her lips, oh god yes her lips are heavenly. Mine are still humming from the kisses we shared. And that thing she does with her tongue… stop it Callie you have to focus on work. Scalpels, syringes, broken bones, the human anatomy, Arizona's perfectly sculpted human anatomy…oh god, who am I kidding I just can't keep my mind off of her. It's hard to concentrate on work when all I have to do is make it through the next hour or so and I'll be next to her again.

I rush into the hospital looking for bailey, wondering why she'd page me on my day off. I thoroughly search the peds floor hoping I would find her there. Ever since she's started that peds fellowship she practically lives on that floor. With no luck of finding her, I make my way down the stairs to the lobby. I spot her at the nurses station.

"Bailey you paged? What do you need? And I really hope it's important because it's my day off." I say sternly and watch as she shoots me an apologetic smile. I'm guessing she didn't know it was my day off.

"Out with it Bailey." I glare at her as my patience wears thin, knowing that I could've been at home in bed with Arizona.

"Condoms." She says discreetly.

I stare at her in disbelief, "Its ten o'clock in the morning, not to mention I'm off today, and you page me for"

"Condoms." She repeats nodding her head, cutting me off.

"They have them in the clinic" I whisper, frowning at her incredulously. I turn away to leave.

"No, no…am I supposed to bring them?" She questions grabbing my arm to stop me from leaving.

"Ohh." I say, slightly chuckling at how adorable…a clueless Bailey is. "Miranda" I say putting my hands on her shoulders hoping to comfort her. "Yea, uhmm…Guy brings the condoms." I say nodding. "Any how I would've pegged you for the diaphragm type."

"I have a…diaphragm. Diaphragms prevent…pregnancies they don't… protect against the wrath of sexually transmitted disease, you're a physician am I really explaining this to you?" her voice slightly rises as the stress of this situation begins to catch up with her.

"I…I got it, I got it, look guy brings the condoms but sometimes they fail to provide them on the third date as a sign of respect." I inform her. "Oh I never imagined this would happen so soon, oh I was unprepared. So you know what you should bring em. Always bring em. Why trust the guy right?" I say trying to calm her nerves.

"Right, right…." She trails off bringing her hand to her head as if she's in deep thought.

"Right." I mimic her and once again I turn to leave.

"Torres." She calls.

"Hmm." I say turning around to face her.

"I…" she nods her head once and looks off to the right hoping I get what she wants me to do.

"Come on." This is unbelievable.

"I can't," her voice lacking its usual Bailey-like tone.

"You can! Walk into the clinic and take some condoms out of the box." I simply state.

"Don't make me ask you twice." She says and I could tell, if I didn't agree willingly she'd just bully me into doing it, with one of her stare downs.

"Fine," I say turning to walk away.

After I finish doing Bailey's dirty work I immediately return to my car and head home.

Fifteen minutes later I reach home. And I go up to my room and unrepentantly I find a peacefully sleeping Arizona cuddled up to the pillow I slept on last night. She's so cute. I go to place a light kiss on her cheek before turning to leave the room.

I return downstairs and head to the kitchen and start making us a late breakfast.

**Arizona's Pov**

I wake up for the second time today. This time I wake up to the smell of pancakes. I notice Calliope's purse is back on the storage bench at the foot of her bed. I smile at actually being able to wake up and smell breakfast being made instead of me making it for the first time in years. I grab my bag and head to the bathroom to freshen up and put my night clothes back on.

When I'm done in the bathroom I quietly make my downstairs and into the kitchen. I, briefly, stare at her while she maneuvers around the kitchen, I admire her gracefulness. I sneak up behind her as she flipping pancakes and snake my arms around her waist. I feel her lean back into my embrace. For that brief peaceful moment no words are exchanged. We just relished in the comfortable silence.

When she finished cooking we sit down to eat and talk about everything and nothing at all at the same time. We spent most of the day together just talking and getting to know even more about each other. The time flies by and before I know it I for work. Since I'd packed for work I just showered at her place. Although I was tempted to ask her to join me in the shower, I knew that I would never get to work on time if she did.

I get to the gym and continue to try and keep my thoughts of Calliope at bay. I can't even help the goofy smile that graces my face every time I think of her.

"Hey, so where were you last night." I hear Marks voice and turn around to face him, only to be greeted with his devilish grin.

"Do I ask you of your where abouts Mark?" I say as nonchalantly as possible. Unfortunately I'm not able to suppress my smile as my mind travels back to the moments I got to share with Calliope last night.

"Judging by that smile, I'm guessing you were with Callie last night." He smirks.

"Am I that obvious?" I sigh, only smiling harder. He nods with a smile playing across his lips.

"She wants to see me again tonight." I say giddily.

"Of course she does, why wouldn't she." He can be so sweet sometimes. "I'm happy for you Zona," He says genuinely

"Thank you." I say to him and turn to make my way to my class.

"You realize I'll want all the details later on right?" Mark yells after me.

"In your dreams Mark." I yell back before closing the door behind me.

_**A few hours later…**_

**Callie's Pov**

"I really have no aim." Arizona says referring to the three games of darts we just played. All three of which she kicked my ass in.

"Are you kidding me?" I laugh. "You won every game. You know I'm starting to think you didn't really need my assistance. In fact, I think it was just part of your ploy to get me closer to you." I joke with her, taking a sip of my drink. Her eyes darken as she leans in close to me placing her hand on my thigh and gently squeezing it.

"I think you're right," she smirks. And turns to ask Joe to get her another drink.

"I'm going to the bathroom I'll be right back." I say to her before getting off my stool.

"You want another drink?" she questions.

"Sure, get me whatever you're having." I smile and proceed to the bathroom. I check my hair and make up in the mirror. And smile to myself, loving the way things are going between me and Arizona. I exit the bathroom in somewhat of a hurry to get back to Arizona. This night couldn't possibly get any better. I head back over and I freeze at the sight before me. Arizona's kissing some other woman. I feel as though my heart is breaking right here and now as the tears flood my eyes I turn and run back to the bathroom.


	12. Chapter 12

**Title**: Misunderstandings: Girl Crush  
**Pairing**:Callie/Arizona  
**Rating**: uhmm M maybe?  
**Summary**: Arizona is Aria's personal yoga Instructor, Callie and Arizona meet at Aria's house.  
**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N**: Ok this chapter is completely Arizona's Pov. The next one will most likely be all Callie, but I hope you enjoy it. Thanks again for the reviews! :)

* * *

_**Arizona's Pov**_

"Sure, get me whatever you're having." She smiles and heads to the restroom. I can't help but to drag my eyes over her magnificent figure. I can't believe she's mine. She isn't

mine what am I thinking. We haven't even talked about what we are, or...where we stand. I just know that I want to make her mine. I've usually don't fall for anyone this quickly, but with her it's different.

Every time I'm near hear my heart starts pumping frantically, my temperature rises and my eyes glaze over. When I'm away from her it feels like I can't quite breathe, like my light has be stolen, I feel empty when she isn't near me. I feel like she's the one I've waited my whole life to find. Oh man, I've got it bad. I do worry though; I mean I am the first woman she's ever been with. What if this is just an experiment and when she's done she just goes back to men. I place my hand over my chest. Just the thought of that happening, the thought of not having her pains my heart in the worst way possible. I think I have to tell her exactly how I feel and find out what she's feeling; I just hope it doesn't scare her away.

I order our drinks and wait patiently for Calliope to return. I feel a light tap on my shoulder, causing me to turn around.

"Arizonaaa" she slurred.

"Deidra?" I squint my eyes, not sure if that's really her seeing as I haven't seen her for quite some time.

" Yeaaaa," she giggled uncontrollably." Your mom told me you, youuu were in sattle I mean, see ..see at tal Seattle I had been trying to find you for dayssss now. One …two three…four...seven days" She held up nine fingers.

"You could have just asked my mom for my number ya know." I told her.

"That would have been easier," she ponders in her confused, drunken state. "Any way you look very very verryy verry sexy." She slurred

"Uhm thank you, you look nice too Deidra, somebody should get you home did you come here with anyone?" I asked concerned.

"But you really look really really good." She says as she walks closer to me.

"Thank you again, but Deidra did you-" before I know what's happening I feel her lips on mine. I am so shocked that this is happening I didn't even react until about seven seconds into the kiss.

"Deidra," I shout as I push her back with force. "We are practically like cousins!"

"But practicalllyy isn't real cousins." She drags out attempting to lean in for another kiss, but I place my hands on her shoulder pushing her back to an arms distance. She steps back from me and drops to the stool behind her.

"But practically is enough for me to be grossed out by this." I say contorting my face in disgust. "Who did you come here with?" I say a little louder than before.

"est…sta… the girl there in in the red." She points to a cute red head dancing with a guy before she collapses the top half of her body onto the bar... I turned, leaving Deidra at the bar, and headed toward the red head. As I came closer, seemingly, the she had looked a lot more sober than Deidra.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry to interrupt." I said to the red head as I broke up the dace session.

"I'm Arizona." I offer her my hand. "Deidra told me that she'd come here with you... And she's lying over there piss drunk." I point to the drunken woman. "I think it's about time you get her home now."

"Oh my god!" she gasps having finally spotted Deidra. "Thank you. I'm sorry." She says before rushing over to her friend. I could have taken Deidra home myself but…lets face it I was definitely not going to choose cleaning up Deidra's puke tonight over spending more time with Calliope. And to top it off I didn't even like Deidra when we were growing up she was so snobbish and she always tricked me into doing things that would get me into trouble. Nope, I am perfectly content with my Calliope. Shit! I gotta stop thinking that. Callie has been in there a little too long, I decide to go and check on her to make sure she's ok. I make my way to the restroom with a little pep in my step. I actually missed her for the short time she'd been away. I missed looking at her beautiful unblemished face. I sigh contently. I reach the rest room door and push it open. Immediately I am greeted with the sounds of sniffling and a few sharp intakes of breath.

"Calliope?" I say aloud.

"Go away Arizona." Her voice echoes from the stall she's in and I feel a sharp pain in my heart at the sound of her words. What would cause her to say that?

"Calliope what's wrong?" I ask concerned, stepping closer to her stall.

"Are you really going to stand there and play dumb? I saw you Arizona," She half shouted, her voice threatening to break. I am so confused as to what she's talking about at this point.

"I really don't know what I did to make you so upset. And I am sorry, but if you tell me what it was I did then maybe we could talk about it and I could fix it." I say hoping to get her to talk to me.

"I saw you kissing another woman. And I know we aren't like together or anything, and we have only known each other for a few days and I probably don't really have the right to be this angry and upset but, I wish you would have told me that you were still dating other people before I had to witness it for myself." She says with her voice wavering the whole way through. Then suddenly I realize. That's why she'd been taking so long. She'd seen Deidra kissing me and assumed I was seeing other people.

"Calliope that really wasn't what it looked like. I can explain" I plead with her.

"I don't need to hear it." She says as she barges out from the bathroom stall and stops in front of the sink to wipe away the running mascara. "Nope, you don't owe me any explanations. You don't owe me anything at all." She says as she turns around to face me.

"You don't understand, its not…" I try to explain before she cuts me off.

"I don't need you to explain, I know what I saw Arizona…" She says before looking up to the sky and shutting her eyes tightly as a single tear trails down the side of her cheek. "I can't believe I'm crying over someone I just met. I can't believe I was so stupid." She mumbles and angrily wipes the single shed tear from her face and quickly brushes past me to make her way to the door. I reach out and grab her wrist, turning her around I forcefully, not enough to hurt her, pushed her back against the door. Pressing my body completely into hers I effectively keep her pinned against door. I may be thing but yoga strength training definitely pays off. My hand hastily finds the lock on the bathroom door to turn it.

"Calliope I…" I start trying to explain again.

"No Arizona! I don't want to know." She says bursting into tears as she frantically squirms trying to get free.

"Stop it… stop it." I say bringing my hands to her shoulders in an attempt to still her movements, but no avail. I stare at her for a few seconds taking in her saddened appearance. I hate that it's because of me that she's feeling this way. I lean forward to capture her lips. She continues to squirm briefly but after a few seconds she melts into the kiss and her movements finally still. I pull back and run both of my hands through her hair while my eyes trace over her beautiful face.

"That woman, the one that kissed me…we sort of grew up together. She and her mom were my neighbors and I used to play with her as a child. Her mom got sick one summer and had to be sent to the hospital and she had came to stay with us. Her mom, she died about a month after she was admitted. Deidra, the girl you saw, had stayed with us for about a year before my family and I had to move to North Carolina. Her Aunt flew in from Maine to take her back to live with her and her family. We saw each other a couple times over the years on certain holidays but after I turned 18 and went away to college, I had lost touch with her. She'd always had this weird thing for me. She was very affectionate with me. Which was odd to me because I had always thought of her as just a cousin or sister or something, but I'd dismissed it thinking that's just how she is and was probably that way with all of her friends, but today she was drunk, like really _really_ drunk, and she just kissed me out of nowhere. And I was so caught off guard and I just froze up and it took me a few seconds to even realize what was going on…and when I did I pushed her off and told her friend that she should get her home." I explained to her completely and waited for her reaction. Her saddened expression faded a bit as the corners of her mouth turned upwards.

"Really?" she asked a bit hesitantly.

"Really." I confirmed smiling, "besides why would I want any other girl when I have you all to myself." Oh shit did I really just insinuate that she's mine? My smile falters as the panic starts to set in. "I…I mean…not that you…I mean its not like you're…uhmm..." I stutter out desperately trying to figure out a way to correct what I said. Suddenly my fears diminish, at the feel of Calliope's lips on mine. I love kissing her. She pulls back smiling. She leans her head back to rest on the door letting out a shaky sigh.

"I was worried I'd lost you, before I even got the chance to really make you mine." She says shyly her voice just above a whisper as she returned her gaze to mine, lifting her head from the door. My heart melts on the spot. She wants to make me hers. I don't know what I did to deserve this bliss right now but I am surely happy this is happening to me. At the moment words escape me completely seeing as I can't find anything to say to her that would honestly do justice to conveying how I feel about her. I slowly lean intent on claiming her lips. I gently brush my lips across hers eliciting a soft sigh from the stunning woman before me. She leans forward pressing her lips completely to mine. When she moans against my mouth I feel like electricity is shooting through my fingertips, tingles run up and down my spine and as if my heart pumps a special drug into my bloodstream just because Calliope's kissing me. Even from the first time I'd kissed her, it was enough for me to know that I never wanted to go without being able to feel her lips against mine again. I slightly part my lips allowing her wanting tongue to slide into my mouth. Our tongues duel for dominance as the kiss deepens. Strangled moans echo throughout the restroom as our hands roam each other's bodies. She brings her thigh between my legs, as her left hand grabs my ass pressing my center to her thigh. I gasp at the sensation and slide my hands up from her hips to her breasts kneading them hungrily. Frantic knocking from the other side of the door pulls us back to our senses. I back away slowly, creating distance between us.

"I think we should take this back to your place." I say panting, ignoring the constant knocking.

"Christina is supposed to be having some friends over tonight, what about your place?" she questions still leaning against the door trying to catch her breath. I can't help but bite my lip at her flushed appearance.

"Sure," I smirk, releasing my lip. I'm practically jumping for joy on the inside knowing Mark said he would be staying over some girl's house tonight; which means I will have Calliope and the apartment all to myself tonight. I walk over intent on unlocking to door, she stops me and takes my hand.

"Good, because I'm pretty sure…," she whispers into my ear as she guides my hand underneath her dress. "That if you get me any wetter it's going to start dripping down my thighs." She finishes with a gasp matching my own as my fingers come into contact with her soaping wet core. It takes every ounce of the little bit of resolve I have remaining to pull away and unlock the door. I grab her and brush past the long line of women forming at the door, not even bothering to meet their angry gazes. I swear Calliope will be the death of me, but I'll damn sure die happy.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Misunderstandings: Girl Crush

Pairing:Callie/Arizona

Rating: uhmm M maybe?

Summary: Arizona is Aria's personal yoga Instructor, Callie and Arizona meet at Aria's house.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

A/N: Soo Originally I wasn't going to post this until I got a beta but I figured hey...I haven't had one for this long so why not. Still looking for a beta though. If you're interested Pm me.

A/N: Wasn't exactly all Callie this chapter after all lol. Hopefully it's still enjoyable though.

**Arizona's POV**

The ride to my apartment was extremely tension filled and the fact that Calliope had her hand nestled between my bare thighs, wiggling her fingers every so often, didn't help one bit. Judging by the smirk on her face every time she moved her fingers she had been doing it purely to see my reaction. We finally made it to my apartment building. As soon as the elevator doors closed I shoved her up against the back wall pressing my thigh between hers and crashing my lips into her own plump ones. Lifting her left leg, I wrap it around my waist. I pin her hands on either sides of her head and lean into her even more, if possible. I can feel the heat emanating from her skin. She tries to struggle free of my hold on her, but it only makes me tighten my grip and thrust my hips more firmly against her. I can feel her efforts weaken as she lets out a strangled moan before biting down on my lip. I could almost feel the dampness of her panties through my clothes,when the sound of someone clearing his or her throat caused Calliope and me to spring apart.

"Sorry" I blurt out feeling my cheeks burn red in embarrassment. We were so wrapped up in each other that we didn't even notice it was our stop. I rushed off the elevator dragging Calliope behind me. We reach the door and I can't seem to find my keys. I search through my bag twice and still no sight of them. I look over to Calliope who's almost uncharacteristically silent. She's staring at me with such lust in her eyes and another emotion that I can't quite place, but it's enough to make me feel as though I could lose the last of my remaining self-control and take her in this hallway not caring who sees.

"What?" I ask starting to feel and ounce of shyness sink in.

"Nothing you're just….incredibly sexy." She says, her tongue darting out to rewet her lips. I flash her one of my sexiest grins, thinking of the many, many pleasurable things that tongue can do. Remembering I still haven't found my key, I let out a frustrated groan.

"I can't find my keys, I could have sworn I had it right here in the front pocket." I whine.

"Keys? ….Oh you wouldn't happen to be looking for…these… keys right here would you?" Calliope smirks as she pulls my keys from her jacket pocket. I turn to her with a smirk on my face matching that of her own and saunter towards her.

"Uh uh." She says putting a cold hand on my now heated chest. "There's a price to pay for these keys." She smiles wickedly, dangling the keys in my direction.

"Oh really and what's that?" I husk, enjoying the feel of her hand on my chest a little too much.

"Let me fuck you..." she rasps.

"Done! Although I'm pretty sure I was already preparing to willingly pay that price without you needing to ask." I chuckle as I reach for the keys.

"I'm not finished." She smiles pulling the keys out of my reach. "Let me fuck you until you're so wet you can hear it, til you're so drenched, your wetness soaks the sheets. I wanna fuck you so hard, you can't help but scream my name over and over again. I wanna fuck you until you can't bear the thought of cumming anymore tonight. I want you to give up every ounce of control to me. I want you to give yourself to me entirely." She finishes, punctuating her sentence with a wicked smile, her eyes brimming with lust, as she trails her hand down my chest, tracing her fingertips lightly over my breasts.

My mouth opens to respond but nothing comes out. All I can manage is a nod in her direction, my breath catching as she palms my left breast, kneading it urgently.

"Oh and one more thing," She whispers as she leans in and places her mouth next to my ear and pressing our breasts together, effectively trapping me against the door. "You can't cum until I say you can," She whispers before gently letting her teeth graze my earlobe. And with that she's gone. She pulls away completely, my eyes catch sight of her heaving chest and flushed appearance, as she holds the keys out for me to grab.

**Callie's Pov**

I hand her the keys smirking at the thoughts of what I'd planned on doing to her. Even though I am sort of new to all this it kind of just comes natural. It's as though I know exactly what it is I want to do to her and as soon as I start I get lost in it. Lost in her. I don't know where exactly this side of me came from but with Arizona, It's like I want her all the time. I always want to be touching her. I always feel the need to be really close to her. I know that I am a highly sexual being but it's just with her my desire is intensified ten times over.

She stands there unmoving as if she's in her own world. "Are you going to open the door or are we just going to do this in the hallway…because I'm not entirely against that…" I chuckle, jingling the keys in Arizona's direction once more.

"Yea sorry, just got a little distracted there." She says softly grabbing the keys and ramming the correct ones into the appropriate locks. When we enter the darkened apartment I follow her as she takes a few steps toward the kitchen turning the light on, illuminating both the living room and kitchen. I watch as she comes back to my direction passing to head to where I'd presume to be her bedroom.

"Where do you think you're going?" I husk, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back to me, pinning her hips to the counter with my own. She lets out a breathy moan as I grind my hips into hers a bit forcefully, her hands grip the counter on both sides of her.

"I…uhm…the….the uhm…oh…the bed…bedroom," she manages to breathe out and I can't help but take pleasure in the fact that I can reduce her to babbling.

"Mmm you want me in your bed huh?" I whisper, kissing her neck softly. "Well I think I want you right now, right here." I say, gently sinking my teeth into the soft skin of her neck.

"Oh god, Calliope take me." She gasps. I hurriedly hoist her up onto the counter. Pushing her dress up her firm thighs, I drop to where my mouth is level with her center. My mouth instantly waters the second her scent floods my senses. I grabbed her thighs and pulled her forward, plunging my pointed tongue directly into her heated core.

Callie and Arizona continued what they'd started on the kitchen counter. As things got a bit more heated Callie started to rip away the blonde's clothes piece by piece still opting to stay in the kitchen. Every time Arizona found herself close to being pushed over the edge Callie would stop her ministrations and place slow torturous kisses on ever visible inch of the blonde's skin. And when she'd felt the blonde had simmered down a bit she would return to her position between Arizona's thighs.

The door flew open but went unnoticed by the pair in the kitchen. Mark strolled in to the apartment stealthily, thinking someone had broken into the apartment seeing as the door was partially opened when he'd got there.

"Fuck! Please Calliope….make me cum…..make me fucking cum." Arizona moaned causing Mark to whip his head in the direction of the moaning his eyes landing on the sight of Arizona's naked back to him, head thrown back in ecstasy, her legs spread open with tanned hands gripping her thighs and Arizona's left hand buried deep into a dark heap of curls. I sly smile graced his face at the scene.

"I'm guessing this is a free show, seeing as the door was sitting open. Is it free to all who want to join as well?" Mark smirked startling the two women. Arizona clumsily slid off the counter, as Callie quickly gathered Arizona's clothes from the floor, using them to shield the blonde's naked front.

"I thought you were staying at Lexie's tonight!" Arizona shouted, holding her clothes against her naked body, now using a fully clothed Callie as her human shield.

"Went to meet her at a bar so that we could leave from there, caught her kissing some ass hole named Alex." Mark said sharply, the pain from that very image stinging him right through the heart. A feeling that was all new to him.

Arizona's features softened as she could read Mark's expressions, knowing that he must have really liked this 'Lexie' girl. "Aw I'm sorry, do you wanna talk about it?" She questioned. Mark, quickly nodding his head, began to speak, "I mean I know I'm not actually one you would call monogamous when it comes to relationships, but with her I actually…"

"Uhm, sorry to interrupt this very heartfelt and utmost loving display of friendship sharing is caring kinda thing you two have going here but uhm …." Callie points to herself "I… could use a certain super hot, hot blonde haired woman to uh… rid me of my frustrations at the moment." Callie uses both thumbs to point back at Arizona still standing behind her. "Said super hot, hot blonde haired woman." Arizona smiled and felt herself melt a little hearing Callie talk about her in this way. Callie continued, "And if you can put two and two together here you can see that we were kinda uhm… in the middle of making some math… sooo I don't mean to put you out of your own place but if you could just uh.."

"Alright, Alright, I get it, you don't have to paint a picture out for me, unless of course said picture includes the both of you getting naked and sweaty…"

"Mark!" the pair shouted in unison.

"Ok, Ok. I'm going." Mark raises his hands in defeat as he backs up to the door. "May want to leave the door closed…_and_ locked this time." He smirks before letting himself out.

"Mmm now where were we?" Callie turned to Arizona backing her against the opposite counter. "Oh, now I remember," Callie's voice drops to a husky tone as she tugs away the clothing Arizona's holding to her body, throwing them to the floor. "I was just about to…" Callie's sentence stops short as she starts to lower herself back down to where her mouth is level with Arizona's heat.

"Oh no" Arizona says, placing two slender fingers under Callie's chin, pulling her back up to a standing position. "We are not going to give Mark another show, should he decide he forgot something, and barges back in. We are taking this to the bedroom Calliope. Now." Arizona said firmly swooping forward to steal a kiss from the Latina's already kiss bruised lips.

"Mmm I love it when you're all demanding and telling me what to do…but tonight…I'm still in charge and what I say goes. And I say we're moving this to the shower." Callie says tracing her hand down to squeeze Arizona's firm backside.

"Ohh I love it when you're in charge." Arizona smiles wickedly, before running towards the bathroom with Callie hot on her heels, shedding her clothes along the way.

_Next day…_

Callie's Pov

After sleeping over at Arizona's place, well staying over at her place seeing as we could barely keep our hands off of each other long enough to actually sleep. It was so hard for me to leave her in bed alone this morning. I stood there in awe of her lying in such a peaceful slumber. I was simply entranced by the inviting parts of her body that glittered in the sunlight, as it pierced through the window, beautifully lighting the room. Fascinated with the way her hair was spread so beautifully about the pillow. And awestruck by the cute little pout she'd make whenever she slept. I really have it bad for this woman. I can't even believe I am having such strong feelings for her so fast. I took the pen and paper that I'd found in her room and left her a note on the pillow next to her before making my way to work…I could get use to this.

_Two days later…_

"No it's like this." Arizona demonstrates the Camel pose to me. I swear if she wasn't my super-hot yoga teacher I would just quit yoga all together. I mean seriously I feel like these stretches are hurting me more than they are helping. I try to attempt the stretch once more. "Like this?…Whoa…Ouch." I shout as I lose my balance and fall flat onto my back. Great. I can't believe I just bussed my ass in front of her. And it wasn't even a graceful fall. Shit! I can feel my cheeks run hot and I see a small smile appear on her face. I'm pretty sure she can see that I'm blushing in embarrassment.

"Come on, I'll help you do it. Here give me your hand." She smiles genuinely offering me her hand to help me up. "Come onto your knees." She smiles still holding my hand. When I return to my previous position on my knees she immediately comes in closer, sliding her free hand behind me resting it underneath my shirt. Her palm splayed about my lower back. She presses into me, her pelvis pressed against my own. She lets go of my hand. "With your Arms extended over your head, slowly arch back until your hands touch the heels of your feet." I do as instructed and feel a delightful tingling sensation throughout my body due to the stretch and to the fact that Arizona's touching me period. She always makes the stretches feel ten times better. "Ok good. Now slowly come back up." Arizona says. And I do so. When I come back up she has the most content smile I've ever seen plastered on her face. A smile that I can't help but smile back at.

"What?" I ask softly, feeling a little shy under her gaze.

"nothing I just,…I Lo…I really…like you…a lot. Calliope and I'm so happy to have found you." Her smile brightens as she brings her other arm to wrap around my waist pulling me in close. Our lips meet in a slow passionate kiss. It feels as though my heart flutters then stops completely and repeats the process for every moment she's kissing me. We quickly pull away as I hear the door fly open.

"Calliope!" Aria shouts towards the stairs, clearly missing the two of us in the living room completely.

"Over here." I say distancing myself from Arizona and coming to a standing position. I reach out to grab her hand helping her up. She holds my hand firmly and my gaze lustfully. I could see that the effects of that kiss in her eyes and it sent shivers down my spine.

"Oh hey, I want to talk to you." Aria enters the living room and I let Arizona's hand drop from my own. "Oh hi Arizona! Looking forward to our next lesson this week." Aria smiles in Arizona's direction.

"Likewise." Arizona smiles in return before looking down at her watch. "Well I'm afraid I have to go now, my class is in thirty minutes." She says before turning to me, capturing my gaze. "Today was a great lesson. I look forward to our next." She said sweetly before gathering her things and heading to the door. "Bye see you both later." She smiled back at us before leaving.

"She's something isn't she?" I smile at the memory of Arizona's presence. Staring off into the distance at nothing in particular.

"Yea she is awesome! I love having her as an instructor." Aria says.

"Me too," I smirk, my mind drifting to the many other things Arizona has instructed me on.

"Except for when she's talking about you." She says causing me to turn my head to face her abruptly.

"Wha…What do you mean?" I question worriedly.

"When we are having a lesson she's all 'Calliope this…Calliope that, your sister is such a wonderful blah blah blah.'" Aria mocks making a talking hand gesture. I sat there in silence, not knowing how to respond. I mean of course I want Aria to know about Arizona and…my family too…eventually…just not anytime soon. I mean I really do see Arizona sticking around for a good while but…I'm not sure if I'm ready to tell people. "And by the way she looks at you….I mean…If I didn't know any better I'd swear she was in love with you or something."

"Really?" I say a little bit too happy. "I mean really?" I try toning down my excitement and try desperately to hide my flushed skin, that's tinged with red at the thought of Arizona being in love with me.

Aria stares at me intently, as if she were truly trying to put together the last few pieces of a complex puzzle by reading my expressions for clues.

"Calliope…is there something going on between you two?"


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Misunderstandings: Girl Crush

Pairing:Callie/Arizona

Rating: T?

Summary: Arizona is Aria's personal yoga Instructor, Callie and Arizona meet at Aria's house.

Disclaimer: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

* * *

**General Pov**

It had been almost two months since Callie and Arizona had been seeing each other. Almost two months of pure bliss. Almost two months of avoiding Aria's questions about her relationship with Arizona and it seemed as though the questions weren't going anywhere. She didn't want to keep Arizona a secret, but she also didn't know how to break the news.

"Calliope! You home?" Aria shouted as she barged into Callie's house.

"No, go away." Callie rolled her eyes as she shouted from upstairs, rushing to pull her shirt and shorts back on.

"Shit, I can't find them" said Arizona, who had been on the search for her panties that had practically gotten ripped off her the moment she crossed the threshold of Callie's workout room.

"Looking for these," Callie dangled black lacy panties tauntingly in front of the blonde.

"Give me those" the blonde said attempting to be stern. She stalked over to Callie reaching out to snatch the underwear free from her grasp. Callie used her height advantage to hold the panties up out of Arizona's reach. "Calliope" the blonde whined.

"Nope, you've gotta work for them", Callie smirked, as she slipped her other arm around Arizona's waist, pulling her in for a kiss. Arizona leaned back slightly as she felt their kiss beginning to get heated.

"Your kisses always seem to make my heart beat faster." The blonde whispered against kiss bruised lips.

"Really," Callie melted at the comment.

"Really…" the blonde smiled before leaning in to capture the Latina's lips.

"Callie!" They sprang apart at the sound of Aria's voice getting seemingly closer to them.

"Here," Callie handed Arizona her underwear but the blonde was already slipping on her black yoga skirt.

Sauntering back over to the brunette once more she took the panties from her and placed them into the front pocket of the Latina's shorts. "Keep them," the blonde husked. "Are we still on for tonight?"

"Hmm, I don't know…it depends, will you still have no panties on when I see you tonight?" The Latina raised a questioning eyebrow as she smirked wickedly at her lover.

"That also depends; will I be getting rewarded for not wearing them?" She smiled mischievously.

"Mm we will just have to see if you deserve a reward…" Callie trailed off, her hand disappearing under the blonde's skirt. "Seems you've gotten all worked up again huh baby?" She whispers into Arizona's ear before swiftly filling Arizona with two fingers, taking great pleasure in the way Arizona's muscles clamp her fingers.

"Calliope.. Fuck.." she gasps lightly as Callie curls her fingers tapping at that special spot just twice before sliding her fingers from Arizona's entrance. "That …was …mean," Arizona says, trying to catch her breath. Callie took her two fingers into her mouth sucking Arizona's arousal clean off them she closed her eyes and moaned at the taste.

Aria barged in her eyes falling on her sister sucking her fingers into her mouth. "Uhm, why are you sucking your fingers?" She questioned.

"Arizona gave me some really good…candy before you walked in." She replied calmly, smirking at Arizona.

"Ooo I want some candy!" Aria said excitedly.

"Oh, I'm sure you don't want that kind of candy….and even if you did, I wouldn't be too big on sharing said candy with…my sister." Callie visibly cringed at her words causing Arizona to go into a fit of giggles.

"You two are weird," Aria said rolling her eyes as Callie joined in on Arizona's laughing fit.

"Thanks," Callie said sarcastically as the laughter died out. "What do you want Aria?" She asked getting straight to the point.

"Well I'm here because daddy called and he said he had a surprise for us. He said he tried calling you but you didn't answer."

Arizona bit her lip and looked away knowing that she was probably the reason Callie had missed her father's call.

"Oh ok well I will call him later to find out what's up ok? And Aria, can you just call next time instead of barging into my house? I'm really starting to feel like I should take back my damn key from you."

"Well, I did call… three times, you didn't answer." Aria snapped back, her comment causing Arizona to blush profusely. "And fine! Take your key back whore, I made copies" Aria teased, cocking her head to the side before making her way out of the room and back to her own house.

"I'm sorry." Arizona was the first to break the momentary silence. "It's my fault you didn't hear all those calls."

"Well if you wanna take this route then it's actually my fault I missed those calls because I'm so good at pleasing you…orally that you had to scream out in ecstasy at my _super awesome_ skills." Callie mocked Arizona's word.

"Jerk," Arizona playfully shoved her lover as she fought to hide her ever growing grin.

Callie simply smiled, stepping towards Arizona and wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. "So can I pick you up from you're apartment when you're done with work? I wanna have a movie night," Callie smiled kissing the corner of Arizona's mouth lightly.

"That would be super." The blonde said giddily

"Great, well I am off at seven tonight."

"I'll be ready by eight." Arizona responded, mindlessly playing with her lover's hair.

"Ok so I will be there by eight thirty. Stay over?" she questioned although she kind of already knew the answer seeing as though Arizona had practically living there for the past few weeks.

"Of course." With that the two shared another kiss before heading out to work.

* * *

_Later that night_

"Whatever she's not hotter than me!" The blonde folded her arms across her chest

"I don't know, she's got a pretty nice boobs." Callie cringed inwardly realizing that Mark's vocabulary had been rubbing off on her.

"oh so now my boobs aren't good enough for you now huh?" Arizona smirked pushing Callie back against her door. Making sure to press her chest firmly against the Latina's. "Seemed like you couldn't get enough of them last night." The blonde whispered against Callie's neck before sinking her teeth into a soft patch of skin then soothing it with her tongue.

"You're boobs are amazing…" Callie mindlessly admitted in her lust filled state.

"Mmm, you think so?" Arizona kissed a path up from Callie's neck to her lips. "Want to show me just how amazing you think they are?" she chuckled sexily against the Latina's lips.

"I would love t…. Aria!" she and Arizona sprang apart at the sound of the door knob turning and being greeted with the sight of Callie's sister. "What the hell are you doing here? Again?"

"Hi to you too. Hey Arizona." She smiled to the stunned blonde.

"Again why are.."

"Mija? Is that Calliope?" Callie heard a male's voice from inside her house.

"Daddy?" She questioned, pushing past Aria making her way towards the kitchen. "Daddy, hi…what…what are you doing here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming?"

"Well because it was a surprise mija. Is this a bad time or something?" Carlos' smile faded as he took in his daughter's worried facial expression.

"Calliope you're home. Took you long enough. I swear you surgeon's have such busy schedules!" Said Lucia Torres as she left the kitchen with a dish of food in her hand that she'd placed on the table before making her way to hug her other daughter.

"Ma, you're here too, what a surprise." Callie feigned happiness. "You guys…not that I am not happy to see you, but you really should have called. I could have been held up at the hospital…I could have had…plans. "She cocked her head in the direction of the nervous blonde standing by the front door.

"Oh sweetie we're sorry, we just wanted to see you girls. Well don't be rude introduce us Calliope!" Lucia lightly shoved her daughter to Arizona's direction.

"Oh uh..mama, daddy, this is my uh fri…my uhmm…this is Arizona, Arizona these are my parents." Callie struggled to say, she was not one to hide things from anyone, but she worried her family wouldn't take it well.

"Nice to meet you Arizona," Lucia smiled, moving to shake the blonde's hand. Arizona could see where Callie had gotten her beautiful features from.

"Any friend of Calliope's is a friend of the family; join us for a late dinner." Carlos says, placing his hand on Arizona's back leading her to the dining room table. The blonde looked back at Callie, a terrified expression painted on her face.

'_I'm sorry'_ Callie mouthed to Arizona earning her a sad smile from her lover as they sat around the table and settled into an easy banter over dinner.

* * *

"So Arizona, what do you do?" Lucia continued the conversation.

"I'm a yoga instructor, that's actually how I met Calliope and Aria." The blonde smiled at Callie.

"Oh really? I didn't know you girls were into yoga," Carlos cut in.

"Yep daddy, guess there's a lot you don't know," Aria responded seemingly bored with the conversation.

"Very interesting job Arizona," Lucia smiled sweetly at Arizona.

"So Calliope, Aria any new love interests?" Carlos asked his daughters.

"Well not for me, but Callie sure has been acting like she's been bitten by the love bug recently." Aria teased her sister causing Callie's eyes to widen in fear.

"Really Calliope? Who's the lucky man," Carlos waited her response eagerly.

Callie swallowed the physically nonexistent lump in the back of her throat and squeezed Arizona's hand underneath the table; somewhat signifying that she needed support.

"Actually daddy…" She started with a slight hopeful smile on her face, "Please be okay with this..."

* * *

Ok this is for those of you who like me …didn't know there was a such thing as yoga skirts…this is the one I had in mind while writing the first part : .?code=ALTE-WD1


End file.
